Angst, Potter?
by oAmyBlacKo
Summary: Dumbledores´ Strafe konnte wohl keiner vorhersehen. Sie ist ungewöhnlich, aber wirksam, vielleicht zu wirksam? HPDM Slash...
1. Pertificus Totalus

Pairing: Harry/Draco ... jahhh, das ganz bestimmt.

A/N: Wie euch auffallen wird, habe ich den Teil mit dem ich beginne sehr frei aus HP-HBP übersetzt. Zudem habe ich das Verhältnis von Draco und Blaise ein wenig persönlicher gemacht, und den originalen Teil abgeändert... Ihr werdet sehen, dass ich auch später ein paar Elemente aus dem Buch übernehmen werde, wie z.B., dass Slughorn Zaubertränke unterrichtet, ansonsten, wird nichts so sein, wie im Buch. Zumindest nicht beabsichtigt. Ach, lest einfach!

Kapitel 1 

„So Zabini" sagte Malfoy. „Was wollte Slughorn?"

„Der hat nur versucht, sich an ein paar „Well connected people" heranzuschleimen", sagte Zabini, welcher immer noch erhitzt zu Goyle blickte. „Nicht, dass er viele solcher Leute gefunden hätte."

Diese Information schien Malfoy nicht zu gefallen.

„Wen hat er noch eingeladen?", verlangte er.

„McLaggen von Gryffindor", sagte Zabini.

„Oh ja, sein Onkel ist ein hohes Tier im Ministerium.", sagte Malfoy.

„-noch jemand namens Belby, aus Ravenclaw-„

„Nicht der, er ist ein Petzer.", sagte Pansy.

„- und Longbottom, Potter und das Weasley Mädchen.", beendete Zabini.

Schnell setzte sich Malfoy auf, und schlug Pansys Hand weg.

„Er hat Longbottom eingeladen?"

„Tja, ich nehme es an, er wahr schließlich da.", sagte Zabini zu seinem besten Freund.

„Was hat Longbottom, das Slughorn interessiert?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Potter, edler Potter, offensichtlich wollte er einen Blick auf den „Auserwählten" werfen.", schnarrte Malfoy. „Aber dieses Wiesel-Mädchen! Was ist an ihr so speziell?"

„Viele Jungs mögen sie.", sagte Pansy, und beobachtete Draco von der Seite um seine Reaktion zu sehen. „Sogar du findest, dass sie gut aussieht, oder nicht, Blaise, und wir wissen alle, dass du hohe Ansprüche hast!"

„Ich würde keine kleine Blutsverräterin wie sie, auch nur berühren, wie auch immer sie aussieht." Sagte Zabini kalt, und Pansy schien beruhigt. Malfoy sank zurück auf ihren Schoß und erlaubte ihr, mit dem Haarstreicheln fortzufahren.

„Tja, ich bedauere Slughorns Geschmack. Vielleicht wird er langsam ein bisschen senil. Was für eine Schande, mein Vater hat immer gesagt er wäre ein guter Zauberer. Mein Vater war immer einer seiner Lieblinge gewesen. Slughorn hat wahrscheinlich noch nicht gehört, dass ich auch im Zug bin, oder-"

„Ich an deiner Stelle, würde nicht mit einer Einladung rechnen., sagte Blaise. „Er fragte mich über Notts Vater aus, als ich ankam. Sie waren alte Freunde gewesen, doch als er hörte, dass sein Vater vom Ministerium gefangen worden war, schaute er nicht mehr so glücklich aus. Und Nott hat keine Einladung bekommen, oder etwa doch? Ich glaube nicht, dass Slughorn an Todessern interessiert ist."

Malfoy sah verärgert aus, zwang sich aber zu einem humorlosen Lacher.

„Nun, wer kümmert sich schon darum, wofür er sich interessiert? Was ist er, wenn du dahinter kommst? Eben auch nur ein blöder Lehrer." Malfoy gähnte protzig. „Ich meine, möglicherweise bin ich nächstes Jahr überhaupt nicht mehr auf Hogwarts, was macht es dann schon, dass mich ein alter, fetter Trottel mich gemocht hat oder nicht?"

„Du meinst damit, du bist nächstes Jahr wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr auf Hogwarts?", sagte Pansy entrüstet, und hörte abrupt auf Malfoy zu verwöhnen.

„Nun, das weiß man nie.", sagte Malfoy mit einem blöden Grinsen. „Möglicherweise, bin ich zu – ähm – größeren und besseren Dingen aufgestiegen."

Auf der Gepäcksablage zusammengekauert unter dem Tarnumhang, begann Harrys Herz zu rasen. Was würden Ron und Hermine darüber denken? Crabbe und Goyle glotzten dumm zu Malfoy hinüber; offensichtlich hatten sie keine dunkle Ahnung von Plänen gehabt, um zu größeren und besseren Dingen aufzusteigen. Sogar Zabini hatte sich erlaubt neugierig auszusehen, wo er sonst immer so überheblich aussah. Pansy fuhr das langsame Streichen in

Malfoys Haar fort, und starrte doof durch die Luft.

„Meinst du – _ihn_?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Meine Mutter will, dass ich meine Ausbildung fertig mache, aber ehrlich gesagt, sehe ich das in diesen Tagen nicht so wichtig. Ich meine, denkt darüber nach,... wenn der Dunkle Lord die Macht übernimmt, wird er sich dann darum kümmern, wie viele O.W.L.s oder N.E.W.T.s jemand bekommen hat? Natürlich ist er daran nicht interessiert,... es dreht sich alleine um die Art von dem Service die er bekommt, die Stufe der Ergebenheit die man ihm zeigt."

„Und du denkst, du bist fähig dazu, ihm zu dienen?", fragte Blaise scharf. Es war wieder einmal typisch von Draco solche Sprüche zu reißen. „Sechszehn Jahre alt, und noch nicht mal vollständig qualifiziert?"

„Ich habe es doch gerade gesagt, oder etwa nicht? Vielleicht interessiert es ihn überhaupt nicht, ob ich qualifiziert bin. Vielleicht ist der Job den er von mir verlangt überhaupt nichts, wofür man qualifiziert sein muss.", sagte Malfoy leise.

Crabbe und Goyle saßen beide mit offenen Mündern wie Gargoyles da. Pansy starrte hinunter auf Malfoy, als hätte sie noch nie so etwas faszinierendes wie ihn gesehen.

„Ich kann Hogwarts sehen.", sagte Malfoy mit klarer Stimme, als er aus dem schwarzen Fenster deutete. „Wir ziehen besser unsere Schulroben an."

Harry war so beschäftigt damit Malfoy anzustarren, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Goyle zu seinem Koffer heraufgriff; als er ihn herunter schwang, schlug er Harry hart an den Kopf. Ihm entwich ein schmerzvolles Keuchen und Malfoy schaute stirnrunzelnd zum Gepäcksregal

hinauf.

Harry hatte keine Angst vor Malfoy, aber er hielt nicht viel von der Idee unter seinem Tarnumhang von einer Gruppe unfreundlicher Slytherins entdeckt zu werden. Mit tränenangefeuchteten Augen, richtete er darauf bedacht seinen Umhang nicht zu verschieben seinen Zauberstab, und hielt die Luft an. Zu seiner Erleichterung , schien Malfoy zu entscheiden er habe sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet; er zog wie die anderen seine Schulroben an, schloss seinen Koffer, als der Zug sich verlangsamte, und warf sich seinen Brandneuen Hogwartsumhang um.

Harry konnte sehen wie sich die Korridore füllten, und hoffte inständig, Hermine und Ron würden seine Sachen mit auf den Bahnsteig nehmen; er steckte im Abteil bis es sich entleert hatte. Dann kam der Zug schlussendlich mit einem lauten quietschen zum Halt.

Goyle riss die Tür auf, und machte sich den Weg in die Menge frei, indem er Zweitklässler einfach zur Seite schubste; Crabbe und Zabini folgten ihm.

„Geh weiter.", fuhr Malfoy Pansy an, welche mit der Hand ausgestreckt auf ihn wartete, in der Hoffnung er würde sie halten. „Ich will nur etwas überprüfen."

Pansy ging. Nun waren Malfoy und Harry alleine im Abteil. Der dunkle Bahnsteig füllte sich schnell mit Schülern. Malfoy ging hinüber zur Abteiltüre und zog die Vorhänge zu, sodass die Leute die vorbeigingen, keinen Blick hereinwerfen konnten. Er bückte sich zum Koffer hinunter, und öffnete ihn noch mal.

Harry blickte hinunter zu Malfoys Gepäck, als sein Herz schneller ging. Was hatte Malfoy vor Pansy verstecken wollen? Würde er das mysteriöse zerbrochene Objekt sehen, welches so wichtig war?

„_Pertificus Totalus_."

Ohne Warnung deutete Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zu Harry, welcher völlig gelähmt war. In Zeitlupe kippte Harry vom Gepäcksregal, und fiel mit einem bodenerschütternden Knall vor Malfoys Füße; der Tarnumhang landete ein Stück neben ihm, und sein Körper blieb verkrampft liegen. Er konnte keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen; er konnte nur zu Malfoy hinaufstarren, welcher nun breit grinste.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht.", sagte er triumphierend. „Ich habe gehört wie Goyles Koffer dich gestoßen hat. Und ich dachte ich habe etwas weißes durch die Luft schweifen sehen, nachdem Zabini zurückkam."

Seine Augen verweilten kurz auf Harrys Jogginghose. „Ich nehme an, dass du es warst, der die Tür geblockt hat, als Zabini zurück kam?"

Er überlegte einen Moment lang.

„Du hast nichts gehört, was mir wichtig wäre, Potter. Aber während ich dich schon mal so hier habe..."

Und er stampfe mit voller Wucht in Harrys Gesicht. Harry fühlte wie seine Nase brach, und das Blut spritzte überall.

„Das ist von meinem Vater. Nun, lass mich sehen..."

Nun kniete er sich langsam über Harry, welcher immer noch starr am Boden lag. Er hob einen Finger und strich damit über Harrys linke Wange, welche vom Blut getränkt war.

Malfoy grinste hämisch, als er Harrys Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam und lauernd flüsterte: „Ich werde der erste sein, der dein Blut leckt. Stell dir vor, das Blut vom großen Harry Potter, welcher nun kläglich unter mir halb verblutet. Vielleicht stärkt es mich ja, genau so, wie es den Dunklen Lord gestärkt hat."

Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich enorm. Er hatte das Gefühl mit seinem Adrenalin, dass nun in seinen Adern floss, könne er Crabbe und Goyle mit einem Schlag außer Gefecht setzen, abgesehen davon, dass er Malfoy vorher in Stücke reißen würde.

Ihm war, als müsse sich die Ganzkörperklammer im Nu auflösen, doch kein Finger wollte sich rühren, als Malfoys Mund sich seiner Wange näherte, und ihm dort mit der Zunge einmal über das Blut leckte, welches aus seiner Nase rann.

Ein dreckiges Lachen erklang aus Malfoys Kehle; nun hauchte er einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Lippen, bevor er sich erhob und sich seine Stimme zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern wandelte.

„Hast du eigentlich wirklich gedacht, du könntest mich linken?"

Er stieß Harry noch mal heftig in die Seite, dessen Eingeweide sich durch den Hieb nun krampfhaft zusammenzogen.

Harry hörte nur noch, wie die Abteiltüre geschlossen wurde. Inständig hoffte er gefunden zu werden, bevor er in die Ohnmacht sank.

Grelles Licht blendete ihn, als er aufwachte. Einen Augenblick lang war er nicht fähig sich zu orientieren, bis ihn seine Erinnerungen einholten, und ihn schlussfolgern ließen, dass er wohl oder übel im Krankenflügel gelandet sein musste.

Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er, wie sich die Türe zu Madame Pomfreys Büro öffnete, und ihre wuselnden Schritte näher kamen.

„Ich hätte Sie eigentlich erst nach dem ersten Quidditchspiel hier erwartet, Mr. Potter.", schmunzelte die Hexe. „Aber Scherz beiseite. Sie können wirklich von Glück reden, dass Sie von Mrs. Granger im Zug gefunden worden sind."

„Hermine hat mich gefunden?", fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

„Das ist wohl wahr, Mr. Potter, aber am Besten lassen Sie sich alles von ihr erklären."

„Darf ich-?"

„Sie dürfen sehr wohl in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, aber nur Ausnahmsweise."

„Danke Mrs. Pomfrey."

Harry ließ sich vom Krankenbett gleiten, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Ihm fiel auf, dass es wohl schon weit nach dem Abendmahl sein musste, da das einzige Geräusch, welches an den Korridorwänden wiederhallte, das seiner Schuhe war.

Eines war er sich sicher, er würde Malfoys Aktion bestimmt nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Malfoy konnte von ihm aus sagen was er wollte, aber Harry fand, er hatte genug gehört. Für ihn bestätigte sich sein Verdacht, dass Malfoy sich entschieden hatte Voldemort zu dienen.

Bestimmt würden Ron und Hermine das genau so sehen.

„Passwort?", drang die Stimme der Fetten Dame an sein Ohr, als er vor dem Portrait anhielt.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst, Madame Pomfrey nicht danach gefragt zu haben, als sich das Portrait von innen öffnete.

Ein grinsender Ron hielt es ihm auf, als er hindurchkletterte. „Mann Harry, du hast schon wieder die Auswahl und das Essen verpasst... hast wohl entschieden den Rekord alleine ohne mich weiterzuführen."

„Hey Harry, geht's dir gut?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie aus ihrem Ohrensessel an einem der Kamine aufsprang.

„Dank dir. Ich will nicht wissen, wie es mir gehen würde, wenn du mich nicht gefunden hättest.", meinte Harry und lächelte leicht.

„Hat dir jemand vergessen zu sagen, dass ich auch dabei war?", fragte Ron leicht säuerlich.

„Oh, das kann sein."

„Naja, Ron meinte, der Kontrollgang wäre doch unnötig. Doch in diesem Fall war er es wohl nicht.", setzte Hermine an.

Ron warf ihr nur einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, als sie fortfuhr: „Da Malfoy vom Vertrauensschüler- Amt abgewählt wurde, schien er nicht gewusst zu haben, dass ab diesem Jahr Kontrollegänge von den Vertrauensschülern vorgesehen waren. Wir haben diese Anordnung im Vertrauensschülerabteil von Dumbledore erhalten. Er meinte ab diesem Jahr sollten noch schärfere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen werden. Ron meinte, diese Erstklässler würden doch wohl noch selber den Weg aus dem Zug finden."

„Hermine, jetzt übertreib mal nicht.", sagte Ron genervt.

„Du, weißt genau, dass du ohne mich diesen Kontrollgang nicht gemacht hättest.", belehrte diese ihn.

„Das ist jetzt auch egal.", fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Aber er wäre wirklich nicht-."

„Hermine. Es ist mir egal, ob er den Kontrollgang gemacht hätte oder nicht. Er hat ihn gemacht, und er hat ihn nicht, nicht gemacht."

Harry war es oftmals schon allzu leid, dieses ewige Zanken zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden mitzuerleben. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wie man Dinge nicht endlich einmal darauf beruhen lassen konnte, wie sie nun einmal waren.

„Als der Hogwartsexpress leer war, gingen wir also durch die Gänge, und wen glaubst du sehen wir da? Malfoy. Auf jeden Fall hat er cool an einem Türrahmen gelehnt als er so was sagte wie: „Hast du echt geglaubt du könntest mich linken?" Daraufhin ist er nochmals ins Abteil geschritten, bis er Schlussendlich die Abteiltüre schloss, und den Korridor in unsere Richtung entlang kam.", erzählte Ron.

„Naja, und als er uns dann auf dem Gang erblickte, hat er natürlich sofort wieder Sprüche gerissen und sich wichtig aufgespielt, von wegen „Granger und das Wiesel alleine im Hogwartsexpress...", als er dann plötzlich seinen Zauberstab zog, und Ron der sich vor mich gestellt hatte um auf Malfoy zurückzufeuern, mit einem „Stupor" schockte.", berichtete Hermine weiter.

„Was? Er hat Ron geschockt? Einfach so?...Okay, war ja eigentlich logisch, dass er so was tun würde. Schließlich sollte ich nicht gefunden werden.", meinte Harry.

„Harry, du kannst dir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie mir zu Mute war. Ich wusste sofort, dass an dieser Ganzen Sache etwas faul war. Zuerst war da Malfoy einer der letzten im Hogwartsexpress, und seit wann ist er denn nicht von einer Meute hechelndem Anhängsel umgeben? Auf jeden Fall war ich in diesem Moment heilfroh um den DA Unterricht vom letzten Jahr. Ich habe es geschafft ihn zu schocken, und Ron wieder in einen Normalen Zustand zu bringen, bevor ich in das Abteil rannte, indem eine riesige Blutlache auf dem Boden lag."

„Es hat alles etwas komisch ausgesehen, bis wir dann draufgekommen sind, dass du unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen warst.", kommentierte Ron.

„Ich war total geschockt, Harry.", meinte Hermine. „In dem Moment als wir den Tarnumhang von dir herunter nahmen, und ich dich so Blutüberströmt sah, da hätte ich Malfoy umbringen können."

Während Hermine das erzählte, war sie wie eine Furie aufgestanden und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen.

„Wir haben sofort das Fenster geöffnet, und Tonks gerufen, welche auf dem Bahnsteig zusätzlich Wache hielt. Zusammen mit ihr haben wir dich und Malfoy dann hinauf ins Schloss gebracht.", beendete Ron die Erzählung. „Und wie zum Teufel hat Malfoy dich so angerichtet.

Hermine hatte sich wieder in den Ohrensessel gleiten lassen, und blickte nun interessiert auf.

Harry begann zu erzählen, wie sich die Sache zugetragen hatte. Wie er Zabini gefolgt war, und Malfoy ihn schlussendlich in die Ohnmacht geschlagen hatte.

Als er an der Stelle anlangte, an der Malfoy Harrys Blut von seiner Wange geleckt hatte, wollte Ron schon protestieren, doch Harry bedeutete ihm, ihn fertig erzählen zu lassen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass er die Stelle mit dem flüchtigen Kuss ausgelassen hatte.

„Das ist widerlich.", würgte Ron, und nacht kurzem Überlegen meinte er mit einem zweifelndem Grinsen: „Bist du sicher, dass du uns nicht eben angelogen hast."

Hermine schnaufte darauf hin verächtlich.

„Glaub jetzt bloß nicht, ich wäre sonderlich davon angetan gewesen.", warf Harry ein, und verzog bei dem Gedanken daran sein Gesicht. „Aber was haltet ihr von der ganzen Sache? Ich meine, für mich ist es fast schon zu offensichtlich, was Malfoy da treibt."

„Naja...", meinte Hermine und zögerte. „Ich finde den Verdacht, dass Malfoy womöglich für Voldemort arbeitet eigentlich sehr plausibel. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass du in dieser Sache etwas übertreibst? Klar kann einem das verdächtig vorkommen, doch ich weiß nicht so Recht. Wir kennen Malfoy nun fast schon seit sechs Jahren, und wir wissen genau, dass er immer Sprüche reißt."

„Ja, aber-."

„Harry, er schien von Anfang an gewusst zu haben, dass sich jemand in sein Abteil geschlichen hatte. Er weiß genau wie man Leute verunsichern kann. Er hat es nur darauf angelegt, demjenigen, und in diesem Fall eben dir, Angst zu machen und ihn zu verunsichern. Er wusste genau, dass du dir dann den Kopf darüber zerbrechen würdest, und das wollte er. Wir wissen, dass er wirklich alles tut um Menschen zu schaden, und als er dahinter kam, dass es du warst der sich in sein Abteil geschlichen hatte, ließ er sich die Chance nicht entgehen dich zu erniedrigen, und dieses mal eben auf eine abscheuliche Weise, damit dir das eine Lehre sein sollte, und du dich nicht mehr traust sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen."

„Ich glaube da muss ich Hermine Recht geben. Ich meine, er macht seit eh und je nur billige Sprüche, und wahr war noch keiner davon.", schloss Ron sich Hermine an.

„Aber was ist, wenn es dieses Mal wahr ist?", versuchte Harry seinen Standpunkt zu retten.

„Er will dich nur provozieren, Harry.", meinte Hermine gelassen.

Als die drei Freunde noch etwas über die Auswahl gesprochen hatten, und Ron mit seiner Schwärmerei über das köstliche Abendmahl geendet hatte, beschlossen sie, schlafen zu gehen, da sie am nächsten Tag schließlich Schule hatten.

Als Harry im Bett lag, ließen ihn die Gedanken an Malfoy einfach keine Ruhe. Was ihn jedoch am aller meisten an der ganzen Sache störte war, dass Ron und Hermine seinen Verdacht nicht teilten. Er hätte noch ewig so daliegen können, den Blick auf den Gryffindor-roten Baldachin gerichtet, bis ihn schließlich doch der wohlverdiente Schlaf übermannte.


	2. Die Strafe

Kapitel 2 

Mit einem Schlag war Harry wach. Mit gehetztem Blick saß er sofort kerzengerade in seinem Bett, und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als die Matratze unter dem gespaltenen Holz nachgab. Krachend wurde Harry unter den Trümmern seines Bettes begraben.

„Tut mir echt leid, Mann.", hörte er Rons Stimme gedämpft.

„Halt die Klappe, und befreie mich aus diesem Haufen.", gellte er zurück.

Von seinen anderen Zimmergenossen konnte er schallendes Gelächter vernehmen.

Ron musste wohl irgendeinen Zauberspruch angewendet haben, um sein Bett in Stücke zu zerteilen, anders konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen. Er musste wahnsinniges Glück gehabt haben, denn er hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen.

„ Harry! Das habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht mit Absicht gemacht.", meinte Ron entschuldigend, als er Harry befreite und ihm hoch half.

„Also, wenn es keine Absicht war, hast du es wohl doch sehr gut hinbekommen mich aufzuwecken.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja das wollte ich eigentlich auch. Ich habe nur versucht deinen Baldachin auf dich runter fallen zu lassen, doch irgendwie kam das Gerüst gleich mit, und das ganze Bett ist auseinander gebrochen."

„Du hättest dich sehen sollen, Harry.", rief Seamus, gefolgt von dem Gelächter von Neville und Dean.

„Das war erste Sahne!", kommentierte Dean. „So ein Aufstehen könnte ich mir jeden Tag vorstellen."

„Ja, vor allem, weil ich dabei draufgehen hätte können.", schnaubte Harry. „Solche Ebenholzbalken sind nicht aus Schaumgummi."

Auf Rons schuldbewusste Mine hin, fügte er hinzu: „Aber wir können es ja mal bei den Mädchen drüben probieren."

Scherzend machten Ron und Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Hermine schon auf sie wartete und machten sich auf in die Große Halle.

„Was war da oben los?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harry und Ron brachen abermals in Gelächter aus, als sie Hermine davon erzählten.

„Du weißt, dass Harry sich alles hätte brechen können.", sagte Hermine.

„Hat er aber nicht.", konterte Ron. „Also, ich brauche jetzt mal ein Frühstück. Ich sterbe vor Hunger..."

Harry und Hermine warfen sich bedeutende Blicke zu, und folgten Ron, der schon aus dem Portraitloch geschlüpft war.

„Hey Kumpel, schau mal wer da gerade so stolz die Türe hereinkommt.", meinte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Schinken- Eiertoast.

„Malfoy.", zischte Harry.

„Also, ich würde das unbedingt der McGonagall melden. Du weißt schon, die Sache wegen gestern..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist, Ron.", sagte Hermine mit wichtiger Mine. „Bei dem, was er angestellt hat, ist es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch an der Schule ist. Das kann beim besten Willen auch Snape nicht mehr durchgehen lassen."

„Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht, Miss Granger.", ertönte die forsche Stimme von Minerva McGonagall, ihrer Hauslehrerin. „Der Schulleiter wünscht Sie, Mr. Potter nach dem Frühstück in seinem Büro zu sprechen. Ach ja, Ihre Stundenpläne. Und vergessen Sie nicht, Prof. Dumbledore hat eine Schwäche für Lakritzschnecken."

„Besser kann ein Tag für dich nicht beginnen, Harry.", meinte Ron. „Wir haben die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Ich wäre zu gerne in deiner Haut, Mann. Zaubertränke könnte mir gestohlen bleiben."

„Dann hättest du es besser abgewählt.", fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Ich will Auror werden. Da braucht man Zaubertränke."

„Das weiß ich, Ron."

„Also, ich geh dann mal.", warf Harry dazwischen.

So stand er auf, und verließen gefolgt von zwei sturmtobenden Augen, die Große Halle.

„Ich hätte dir sagen können, dass du da nicht ungeschoren raus kommst.", flüsterte Blaise seinem Freund zu.

„Und für dich wäre es am besten, wenn du einfach mal die Klappe hältst.", knurrte Draco zurück.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich andauernd die Hände auf meinen Mund gepresst halten?"

„Mach hier nicht den Komiker, Zabini. Und nein, das ist nicht nötig, denn dafür gibt es ein paar wunderschöne Flüche. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst.", fauchte Draco.

Blaises Augenbrauen zogen sich finster zusammen. Es war immer das Selbe mit Draco. Er konnte sich noch zu gut an die ersten drei Jahre in Hogwarts erinnern. Damals waren sie gute Freunde gewesen, doch mit einem Schlag musste sich Draco das allerdings anders überlegt haben. Genaugenommen, hatte das angefangen, als der Dunkle Lord die Macht wieder erlangt hatte.

Seid diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Draco ihn öffentlich nur noch als Zabini angesprochen, und sich völlig kalt gegeben. Draco war noch nie mit vielen befreundet gewesen, und als er sich Crabbe und Goyle gegenüber plötzlich anders benommen hatte, hatte er es als eine von Dracos üblen Launen abgetan. Doch er hatte sich auch von ihm, Blaise Zabini abgewandt.

Die Momente in denen sie sich Geheimnisse anvertrauten waren immer seltener geworden. Eigentlich wusste er kein bisschen mehr über Dracos Leben bescheit. Und obwohl sie erst einen Tag in der Schule waren, merkte er, dass sich seit dem letzten Schuljahr noch viel mehr geändert hatte. Draco hatte bis jetzt jegliche Versuche an ihn heran zu kommen abgeblockt. Aber immerhin kannte er ihn doch schon 8 Jahre lang, und war immer derjenige gewesen, der sich in Dracos Gefühlschaos zurecht gefunden hatte. Und so war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord auf sich haben musste.

Er würde bestimmt nicht so schnell aufgeben, und seinen besten Freund laufen lassen. Nein, das würde er nicht.

Draco war bemüht darum, seine kalte Maske aufrecht zu halten, als er hoch zu Dumbledores Büro lief.

Er fragte sich, wie er dieses Jahr durchhalten würde, wenn es jetzt schon so unberechenbar anfing. Er wusste genau, dass er Dumbledore nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, und ihm war mehr als bewusst, dass er es musste.

Ihm platzte jetzt schon fast der Kopf. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich irgendjemanden anzuvertrauen, nicht mal mehr Blaise, so Leid es ihm tat. Dracos Mine verfinsterte sich drastisch. Ja, es tat ihm Leid, aber eigentlich tat es ihm mehr Leid um sich. Er wusste genau, dass er irgendwann diesem Druck nicht mehr standhalten können würde, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

Kurz hielt er vor Dumbledores Wasserspeicher an, straffte seine Schultern, bevor er das Passwort nannte, und sich von der Treppe hinauftragen ließ.

Harry war schon da, als Draco eintrat. Er saß auf einem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. „Nun gut, dann können wir ja anfangen. Setzen Sie sich Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter deutete auf einen Stuhl neben Harry.

„Danke, ich bevorzuge es, zu stehen."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Draco hob als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy.", fing Dumbledore an. Seine Stimme war eine Spur kälter als sonst. „Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass Ihr gestriges Handeln im Hogwartsexpress äußerst unreif von Ihnen war. Und Sie sind sich wohl bewusst, dass Sie dafür bestraft werden müssen."

Draco blickte in Dumbledores strahlend blaue Augen, und sagte ohne der Spur jeglicher Reue: „Natürlich, Sir."

Harry warf ihm einen äußerst ungläubigen Blick zu, was Draco abermals mit dem Zucken einer Augenbraue quittierte.

„Punkteabzüge und weiteres werden Ihre beiden Hauslehrer besprechen, das soll nämlich nicht meine Aufgabe sein. Bevor es allerdings dazu kommt, möchte ich wissen, was Sie Mr. Malfoy, zu den Gegebenheiten sagen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Mr. Potter war bereits so freundlich, mir die Umstände zu erläutern."

Oh ja, Draco konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was Potter alles zu seinem besten gegeben hatte. „Ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen.", meinte er daher arrogant. „Sie wissen so wie so schon über die Umstände bescheid, und haben alle „Zeugenaussagen" gehört, was soll ich also noch zu sagen haben?"

Ihm war es Lieb, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Zimmer rauszukommen. Er konnte es schlichtweg nicht ausstehen, wie sich die Stimmung in diesem Raum zusammenbraute.

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht auf die Knie fallen, und mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir nicht leid, und das wird es auch nicht tun. Ich habe getan, was ich getan habe, und das lässt sich nicht ändern.", sagte Draco emotionslos.

Dumbledore besah ihn mit einem aufmerksamen Blick.

„Ich will auch gar nicht, dass du dich dafür entschuldigst.", meinte Harry. „Eigentlich ist es mir so ziemlich egal. Ich will nur, dass deinem arroganten Reinbluta-."

„Danke, ich glaube das reicht, Harry.", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen.

„Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich will Ihre Haltung dies bezüglich nicht akzeptieren. Ich kann sie auch nicht akzeptieren. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Sie vom Vertrauensschüleramt abgesetzt wurden, das soll jedoch nicht heißen, dass Sie tun und lassen können, was Sie wollen. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Es mag banal sein, von einem 16 jährigen Schüler zu erwarten, sich zu entschuldigen, da sich in diesem Alter die eigene Persönlichkeit schon sehr weit einen eigenen Weg eingeschlagen hat, aber ich tue es dennoch. Und ich will kein Wort von wegen Freiheitsberaubung, oder Selbstbestimmungsrecht hören. Als Schulleiter verlange ich das von Ihnen. Ich möchte Ihnen noch eine Chance geben, zu beweisen, dass Sie nicht so sind, wie Sie sich geben."

Harry saß buchstäblich auf Nadeln, und blickte mal von Dumbledore zu Malfoy. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte man die Gefühlsregungen in Dracos Gesicht erkennen, die sich von Gleichgültigkeit zu Erschrockenheit und Wut wandelten. „Wagen Sie es nicht, meinen Vater zu beleidigen.", spie er hervor. „WAGEN SIE ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT."

Unschlüssig was er tun sollte, ballte Draco seine Hände und ließ sie wieder locker, als er schließlich zur Tür rannte, und sie schwungvoll öffnen wollte. Dass er sich dabei allerdings beinahe seinen Arm herausreißen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Die Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Furios wirbelte er herum, und funkelte Dumbledore an. „Lassen Sie mich raus.", wisperte er gefährlich leise.

„Draco, ich hatte nicht vor, deinen Vater zu beleidigen. Und denk daran, deine Entschuldigung ist fällig. Und zwar eine ehrliche. Draco, glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich nicht dazu fähig bin, zu wissen ob Sie sich ehrlich entschuldigen. Sie haben eine Chance, und sollten Sie diese nicht korrekt nutzen, blüht Ihnen etwas. Nehmen Sie mich ernst.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Diesmal öffnete sich die Türe schwungvoll und Malfoy stürzte hindurch.

Harry blickte zu Dumbledore als auch er aufstand. „Ich geh dann mal. Ich will keinen Ärger mit Snape bekommen. Nicht am ersten Schultag."

„Dann los. Und Harry, Professor Snape.", lächelte der Schulleiter.

Als Harry die Kerkertüre öffnete, blickte er sich nach Snape um, doch als er den neuen Professoren Slughorn entdeckte, entschuldigte er sich kurz für die Störung, und wandte sich verwirrt um.

„Harry.", hörte er Hermine wispern.

„Ah, Mr. Potter.", flötete Slughorn. "Sie sind selbstverständlich nicht falsch. Ich unterrichte von nun an das Fach der Tränke. Schließlich war ich es, der damals auch Snape unterrichtet hat. Also setzen Sie sich, dann können Sie sofort mitmachen."

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich auf. Schnell ließ er sich auf den freien Platz neben Ron nieder. Ihm fiel auf, dass nur sehr wenige Zaubertränke weiter belegten. Er fand, dass war auch kein Wunder. Wer wollte schon freiwillig bei Snape Unterricht haben. Zu seiner Freude sah er, dass Malfoy anscheinend nicht da war.

„Malfoy belegt Zaubertränke nicht mehr?", fragte er Ron leise.

„Oh doch. Eigentlich dachte ich, er müsste mit dir mitkommen, da ihr beide bei Dumbledore wart. Aber der hat ihn wahrscheinlich noch ordentlich bestrafen wollen."

Harry lächelte gequält. Wenn Ron wüsste.. „Also-.", fing er an.

Als er jedoch Hermines strafenden Blick begegnete, hielt er inne. „Später.", murmelte er.

Zaubertränke brauen bei Slughorn war um einiges leichter, als bei Snape. Er fühlte sich durch und durch entspannt. Und obwohl die Zutatenschriften um einiges komplizierter geworden waren, hatte Harry um einiges weniger Probleme sie zu verstehen. Harry vermochte es, sich imaginär auf seine Schulter zu klopfen. Am Ende bekam er sogar noch ein Lob von Slughorn, als er einen fast einwandfreien Trank in einer Phiole ablieferte.

„Slughorn scheint euch gut zu tun.", meinte Hermine anerkennend nach der Stunde.

„Ja, da schaust du, was?", prahlte Ron, dem auch ein glimpfliches Ergebnis gelungen war. „Also Harry, wie sieht es aus? Kann Malfoy jetzt bei Filch die Pokale polieren?"

„Schön wäre es.", antwortete Harry. „Dumbledore hat nur verlangt sich bei mir zu entschuldigen."

Als Harry fertig erzählt hatte, meinte Hermine: „Ich denke, dass war eine Bestrafung genug für Malfoy."

„WAS?", rief Ron, sodass einige Schüler zu ihnen umdrehten. „Ich meine, dass kannst du doch nicht im Ernst meinen."

„Natürlich würde es ihm nicht schaden, die ganze Nacht lang irgendwelche Böden zu schruppen. Das würde seinem Stolz schaden. Aber Dumbledore hält es für Erniedrigender sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen. Und wenn man es genau nimmt, kann es keine erniedrigendere Strafe für in geben, oder?"

„Das will ich sehen.", sagte Harry ungläubig.

„Er ist wirklich ein penetrantes Arschloch, aber ich glaube, das wird ihm eine Lehre sein.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne große Ereignisse. Malfoy ignorierte Harry wie gekonnt. Harry hätte es auch absurd gefunden, wenn Malfoy sich sofort bei ihm entschuldigt hätte. Ihm war überhaupt klar, dass Malfoy sich nie entschuldigen würde.

Was ihn am meisten an der Sache störte, war dass er genau wusste, dass wenn er Malfoy so zugerichtet hätte, wie er von ihm zugerichtet worden war, ihm dann eine saftige Strafe von Snape geblüht hätte. Und Malfoy dagegen kam mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung davon.

Harry war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore wusste, ob Draco sich bei ihm entschuldigte oder nicht, aber er fand es trotzdem ungerecht.

Harry hasste Malfoy. Er hasste ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Und er wusste, dass Malfoy ein Todesser war. Ihm war es egal, ob Hermine und Ron ihm nicht glaubten. Er wusste es einfach.


	3. Was?

**Kapitel 3**

_Silithiel:_ ) ja die nächsten Kapitel kommen bestimmt. Würde ich dir jetzt schon alle Fragen beantworten, wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr, oder? Freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte gerne liest!

-----

Harry hatte sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt Malfoy zu beobachten. Er war der Meinung, dass es ihm nicht schaden konnte. Allerdings kam er diesem „Plan" so gut wie kaum nach, da sich das sechste Schuljahr schon jetzt der Hölle glich. Falls er der Meinung gewesen war, dass das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts streng gewesen sei, dann nahm er dies nun in Gedanken zurück.

Ein Blick zu Ron sagte ihm, dass es seinem besten Freund wohl kaum anders erging. Sie saßen gemeinsam in der Bibliothek und wälzten Bücher für ihre Aufsätze. Einzig und allein Hermine war diesem Stress gewachsen, und hatte entschlossen, mit Ginny einen Spaziergang zu machen.

„Ich halte das nicht durch.", beklagte sich Ron.

„Da bist du nicht allein.", bestätigte Harry.

„Ich meine, das Schuljahr hat jetzt vor vier Wochen begonnen, und es ist partout keine Entspannung in Sicht. Und Quidditchtraining soll auch noch Platz haben."

„Sag das nicht.", meinte Harry. „Ich muss die ganzen Trainingspläne entwerfen. Unser neu zusammengestelltes Team ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber gegenüber des Teams, welches wir die letzten Jahre hatten, ist es grottenschlecht."

Ron schaute ihn zweifelnd an. „Mit „_Grottenschlecht_" meinst du mich."

„Quatsch.", beteuerte Harry. „Wir müssen einfach mehr Zusammenspiel im Team erreichen."

--

„Draco.", sprach Blaise seinen Zimmergenossen am Abend an.

„Was?"

„Wir müssen reden."

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Du verhaltest dich schon wie Pansy. Kommst du dir nicht bescheuert vor?"

Blaises Züge verfinsterten sich. Er entschloss sich auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Ich frage mich, wieso ich nicht eingeweiht werde, wenn du Aufträge vom Dunklen Lord erhältst.", sagte er scharf.

Draco erstarrte kurz. „Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Du hast im Hogwartsexpress damit angegeben."

Draco grinste süffisant, auch wenn ihm eigentlich nicht danach war. „Du weißt, dass ich das immer tue."

„Draco, ich kenne dich.", sagte Blaise ernst.

„So? Dann weißt du auch, dass es jetzt besser für dich ist, dein Maul zu halten."

Ehe Draco sich versehen konnte, trat Blaise mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu, doch Draco reagierte schnell, und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Tu nichts, was du nachher bereust.", zischte Draco.

Damit wandte er sich um, und verließ das Doppelzimmer der beiden.

Blaise sank auf sein Bett nieder. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, obwohl sein Körper vor Wut bebte. Es war definitiv sicher, dass Draco einen Auftrag vom dunklen Lord erhalten hatte. Aber er würde Draco nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Er würde es aus ihm heraus quetschen, und wenn es das letzte war was er tat, wollte er noch ein Geheimnis seines „Freundes" entlocken.

Als Draco die Zimmertüre hinter sich zu geschlagen hatte, blieb er stehen. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals. Innerlich schalt er sich zum Deppen. Wie hatte er auch glauben können, Blaise würde ihm alles einfach abkaufen? Vor allem jetzt, da die Lage immer offensichtlicher wurde?

Wütend schlug er seine Faust in die Steinmauer neben der Tür, und verzog keine Mine dabei, als er sich die Finger aufschürfte. Es war klar gewesen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit hatte sein können, und Draco war sich bewusst, dass Blaise es noch ein weiteres Mal versuchen würde ihn zu knacken.

Draco war in letzter Zeit immer öfter verschwunden. Er hatte sich im Raum der Wünsche aufgehalten, um seinem Plan nachzukommen, welcher bis jetzt vollkommen ungeglückt vorangeschritten war. Auch wenn das Schuljahr erst vor einem Monat begonnen hatte, musste er sich überlegen, wie er schneller an sein Ziel kommen konnte.

Er selbst fand, dass er schon wie eine wandelnde Leiche aussah, und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Hätte er keinen Zauber gefunden, welcher seine Augenringe ein wenig abdeckte, so wäre er bestimmt schon das Gespött der Schule.

Mit gestrafften Schultern ging Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu seiner Freude, war Pansy auch da, welche ihm lächelnd zuwinkte.

Mit gemächlichen Schritten ging er auf sie zu, beugte sich über die Lehne des Ohrensessels in welchem sie saß, und fragte sie: „Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?"

„Gerne.", antwortete Pansy, und erhob sich.

Als die beiden einige Minuten stumm nebeneinander durch die Kerkergänge gewandert waren, erhob Pansy das Wort.

„Was ist los, Draco?" Sie sah ihn aus ihren dunkelbraunen Augen forschend an.

Draco lächelte sein typisches Lächeln. „Ich bin etwas müde. Weiter nichts. Außerdem macht mein Vater Stress, aber das soll ja nichts neues sein, oder?"

Draco hoffte Pansys´ übliches lüsternes Grinsen zu sehen, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin kalt an.

„Aber ich hätte da eine Idee, wie ich doch noch etwas wacher werden könnte.", fuhr er fort.

Jetzt grinste Pansy. „Ich weiß etwas, was dich noch viel wacher werden lässt, als das, was sich als deine Idee entpuppt."

„Und das wäre?", fragte er charmant. Insgeheim wunderte er sich, dass sie nicht schon längst über ihn hergefallen war.

„Nun, nennen wir es so.", sagte sie zuckersüß. „Ich halte absolut nichts davon, wenn du mich nur als deine kleine Bettgeschichte verwendest. Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich glaubst ich würde nicht bemerken wer mich ausnutzt und wer nicht. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich dich gerne hätte, aber ich kann auch nicht leugnen, dass ich Peter Jacobs aus der siebten schon drei mal hatte."

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Du dreckiges Luder.", zischte er.

„Ach, und du dachtest wirklich, ich lass mich von dir benutzen?", höhnte Pansy. „So hohl bin nicht mal ich-."

Draco packte sie hart an den Schultern, und presste sie an die Wand in eine Nische. „Sein Großvater mütterlicherseits war ein Halbblut."

„Und jetzt lernst du auch schon alle Familienstammbäume auswendig. Ich dachte eher dich interessiert, dass du nicht der einzige für mich bist.", lachte Pansy.

„Das kommt an zweiter Stelle. Aber du treibst es mit einem der unreines Blut hat?"

„Mich kannst du nicht einschüchtern, Draco.", flüsterte Pansy. „Ich weiß genau, dass an deiner beschissenen Fassade nicht mehr alles echt ist. Du hast dich viel zu sehr verändert. Wenn es nach mir geht, dann scheiß ich drauf, ob sein Großvater nun ein Halbblut war oder nicht, aber er gibt mir etwas, dass du mir nicht gibst. Und jetzt lass mich los. Es gibt heute keinen Sex."

Draco stieß sich von Pansy ab. „Du hast dich also auch mit Zabini zusammen geschlossen.", sagte er leise.

„Nein, Draco. Ich habe nur keine Lust, mich mit einem Schuhe - küssenden Malfoy zu liieren."

Ehe sich Pansy versehen konnte, wurde ihre Kehle zugedrückt und sie hing an der Wand.

„Wage es nicht-.", zischte Draco. „-den Namen meines Vaters so in den Dreck zu ziehen. Sei froh, dass du ein Mädchen bist, denn so anstandslos bin nicht einmal ich, dich hier und jetzt zu verprügeln."

Er zog seine Hand zurück und rauschte ab in die Dunkelheit der Korridore, als Pansy schwer atmend die Steinmauer heruntersank, und sich den Hals rieb.

--

Draco fand, er hätte überhaupt nicht schlimmer aussehen können, als er am nächsten morgen aufstand und sich unter die Dusche stellte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er endlich seine Aggressionen in den Griff bekam. Über die Knöchel seiner Finger hatte sich inzwischen eine harte Kruste gelegt. Er verbot sich jedoch selbst, sich einen Heiltrank zu verabreichen, da er sich selbst beweisen wollte, dass er keine Schwäche hatte, obwohl jeder andere über ein paar Kratzer and der Hand nicht nachgedacht hätte.

Als er sein Haar mit Shampoo einseifte, beschloss er, dass er heute seinem Namen alle Ehre machen würde. Insgeheim kam er sich selbst vollkommen bescheuert vor.

Er hatte keine Lust mehr darauf, mit zynischen Bemerkungen Erstklässler einzuschüchtern. Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt egal, was andere von ihm dachten. Sie dachten so wie so alle, dass er ein Todesser war, und so falsch sollten sie doch nicht liegen, oder?

„Gehen wir.", sagte er kalt, als er aus dem Badezimmer trat. Blaise schaute zu ihm auf, erwiderte jedoch nichts, und folgte ihm schlussendlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo auch schon Pansy mit ihrem üblichen Lächeln wartete.

Blaise und Pansy tauschten Blicke, was Draco jedoch nicht bemerkte, da er gerade Crabbe und Goyle dazu aufforderte mitzukommen.

--

„Ron, lass es!", meinte Hermine.

„Harry, sie spinnt.", sagte Ron.

„Ihr spinnt beide.", fauchte Harry. „Ich frage mich manchmal wie alt ihr beide seid. Das meine ich im Ernst. Seid ihr schon 16? Ach tatsächlich?"

Harrys beide besten Freunde hatten sich seiner Meinung nach, wieder einmal den perfekten Tag ausgesucht, um Streitereien anzufangen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, und miserabel.

Er versuchte es mit einem Themenwechsel: „Ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass Malfoy in letzter Zeit etwas, na ja angeschlagen aussieht?"

„Nein, das ist mir nicht aufgefallen, aber das ist auch nicht meine Aufgabe, oder?", meinte Hermine spitz.

„Und deine sollte es auch nicht sein, Kumpel. Echt Mann, man könnte meinen...", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Schon gut.", beschwichtigte Harry. „Ich meinte nur."

„Vielleicht ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass Ron und ich tatsächlich schon 16 Jahre alt sind."

Harrys Rechte Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig in die Höhe. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das heute noch so weiter gehen würde.

„Lass mal gut sein, Hermine.", sagte Ron.

„Ah, Potter und Granger streiten sich, und das Wiesel spielt den Streitschlichter.", höhnte Malfoy, als die Slytherins der 6. Klasse zur selben Zeit wie die drei Gryffindors die Eingangshalle erreichten.

„Es scheint ja fast so, als würde Weasley endlich mal im Mittelpunkt stehen. Wie ist das, Potter? Zu wissen, dass man fallen gelassen wird?"

Genervt seufzte Harry auf. „Deine Sprüche sind viel zu altmodisch, Malfoy.", erwiderte er gelangweilt. Er bemerkte wie Ron neben ihm die Fäuste ballte. Ron reagierte immer stark auf Malfoy.

„Wie ist es, Malfoy.", amte Harry Malfoys Stimme nach. „Die Schuhe von Voldemort zu lecken?"

Damit drehte er sich um, und Hermine und Ron folgten ihm.

„Das wäre jetzt nicht nötig gewesen.", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu. „Du begibst dich auf das Niveau-."

Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn sie wurde rücklings gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert.

Harry und Ron wirbelten herum, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand.

„Malfoy!", schrie Ron, und schickte einen Beinklammerfluch auf ihn zu.

„Mehr hast, du nicht drauf, Weasley?", rief nun auch Pansy.

Dass etwa ein duzend vor Schülern, welche eigentlich zum Frühstück wollte, mit Sicherheitsabstand stehen geblieben war, und das Schauspiel verfolgte, kümmerte keinen der Streitparteien.

Bis schließlich, Ginny Weasley zu Hermine rannte, welche immer noch regungslos an der Wand lag, und sie langsam wieder zur Besinnung brachte.

Malfoy begriff die Lage als erster, und wollte sich geschickt aus dem Staub machen, als er mit höhnischem Grinsen auf Harry zutrat, und meinte: „Tut mir wirklich leid, Potter. Das im Zug, du weißt schon..."

„Wurde aber auch Zeit.", murmelte Ron.

„Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein, Weasley."

„Kommt Jungs, wir gehen.", sagte Hermine schwach hinter Ron und Harry. „Ach ja, Malfoy. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen Körperverletzung."

Somit wandten sich die drei Gryffindors um, und liefen auf die Türe der Großen Halle zu, was somit auch dem Rest der versammelten Schüler dazu brachte, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich glaube, da stimmt etwas nicht.", wisperte Hermine.

„Wie bitte.", fragte Harry.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht.", wiederholte seine beste Freundin.

„Ich glaube wir sollten dich in den Krankenflügel bringen. Malfoys Fluch war wohl doch nicht von schlechten Eltern.", meinte Ron.

„Ja, ja ich glaube da habt ihr Recht.", sagte Hermine schwach.

Harry, Ron und Hermine schlugen den linken Korridor ein, der zum Krankenflügel führte, als Hermine plötzlich fauchte: „Lasst mich los, ihr Trottel."

„Was?", sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Verdammt, Potter. Was soll das?", zischte sie erneut.

Harry und Ron ließen abrupt die Hände von Hermine. Verwirrt tauschten sie Blicke aus, als Hermine sich umwandte. „Ach du Scheiße.", entfuhr es ihr geschockt.

„Sag mal, willst du uns auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte Ron nun gereizt.

„Granger!", rief Malfoy. „Wir sollten zu Professor Dumbledore gehen."

„Das denke ich nicht.", meinte Hermine arrogant.

„Oh doch, das werden wir.", meinte Malfoy wutentbrannt, und ehe sie sich versehen konnte, packte er sie am Arm, und schleifte sie mit.

„Lass deine Finger von mir.", zischte sie.

„Ja, lass sie los, Malfoy.", rief Ron.

Doch Malfoy rann untypischer Weise einfach los, Hermine am Arm haltend. Man hätte meinen können, eine Tarantel hätte ihn gestochen.

Bevor Harry und Ron reagieren konnten, war er um die Ecke verschwunden.

„Dumbledore – Dumbledore... wir-ich... müssen.", stammelte Hermine.

„Granger, lass meinen Arm los.", hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme sich anfauchen.

„Schon, gut.", meinte sie.

Zusammen spurteten sie zum Büro des Schulleiters. Hermine konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte vollkommen den Verstand verloren.

„Dumbledore kann das bestimmt regeln. Da bin ich sicher.", murmelte sie mit tiefer Stimme. Um genau zu sein mit Dracos Stimme.

Sie wäre am liebsten gegen eine Wand gelaufen, doch ihr Verstand ließ es ihr nicht zu.

Malfoy hingegen verhielt sich in ihrem Körper äußerst ruhig. Zu ruhig. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, er neben ihr her lief. Und das in ihrem Körper. Sie lief praktisch neben sich selbst her.

Als sie den Wasserspeicher erreichten, sagte sie das Passwort, und die Treppe trug sie beide nach oben. Mit zitternden Händen wollte sie anklopfen, doch Malfoy stieß die Türe einfach auf.

--

_Wie wäre es mit Reviews? O.o_


	4. Hermines Verzweiflung

**Kapitel 4**

_Leah-07:_ Du stellst da ja schon mal einige Thesen auf! ) Erschreckend viele... hehe,.. Danke für das Review!

_Silithiel:_ lach, ja das wird eine Harry/Draco Geschichte, allerdings auf Umwegen, so könnte man es sagen! Danke!

_Zissy:_ Hermine wird dir noch viel mehr Leid tun!

--

_A/N: Eigentlich wollte ich diejenigen, die meine Story lesen, noch etwas schmoren lassen, doch ich konnte es einfach nicht... )_

--------

„Professor Dumbledore.", rief Hermine hysterisch.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?", erwiderte der Schulleiter freundlich.

„Ich bin nicht Malfoy. Ich bin Hermine. Verstehen Sie das? Ich bin Hermine Granger. Sie müssen uns helfen. Wir waren unten in der Eingangshalle, als wir plötzlich die Körper tauschten. Ich- wir, ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist.", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor.

Der Schulleiter warf einen Blick zu Draco, als er schließlich meinte. „Setzen Sie sich, bitte. Ein Zitronenbonbon, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco antwortete mit einem strafenden Blick als „Nein", was bei Hermine ziemlich untypisch aussah, und den Schulleiter leicht lächeln ließ. „Ein Zitronenbonbon, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte er abermals.

„Nein,...danke.", sagte Draco. Draco kam nicht umhin an dem Verstand des Schulleiters zu zweifeln.

„Ich meinte nicht Sie, Miss Granger.", meinte Dumbledore und lächelte nun überdimensional.

„Ich bin Miss Granger.", sagte Hermine verduzt. „Haben Sie mich nicht richtig verstanden?"

„Ich habe Sie sehr wohl verstanden, Mr. Malfoy. Wollen Sie ein Zitronenbonbon?"

„Ja.", antwortete Hermine schlicht, und nahm sich eines der Lutschbonbons aus der Dose.

„Ich will nicht lange um den Brei herum reden. Draco, ich habe dir meine Warnung gegeben, und du hast sie nicht ernst genommen. Ihr beide werdet von nun an mit den Namen die zu eurem Körper gehören, angesprochen. Ihr werdet die Aufgabe, beziehungsweise den Alltag des anderen übernehmen. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr eure Aufgabe erfüllt."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, Dumbledore hätte ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Mit unsicheren Augen starrte sie den Schulleiter an. Dann blickte sie zu Draco, und musste schlucken, als sie wieder erkannte, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr in ihrem eigenen Körper steckte.

„Ich habe eine Frage.", sagte sie.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?", meinte Dumbledore freundlich.

Sie haben mich in die Strafe von Draco Malfoy involviert?"

„Ja."

„Obwohl ich überhaupt keine Schuld an seinem Vergehen habe?"

„Ja."

„Und Sie wissen, dass Sie mich hiermit auch bestrafen?"

„Ja."

Ruckartig stand sie auf, und lutschte gedankenverloren auf ihrem Bonbon herum. Sie blickte zu der geschmückten Zimmerdecke empor und blinzelte um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie konnte das nicht verstehen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„W- wie lange wird diese „Strafe" dauern?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihre schulischen Noten nicht davon abhängen werden. Ihr beide müsst euch zusammen setzen, und den Alltag des jeweils anderen klären. Und ihr dürft kein Sterbenswörtchen zu irgendjemanden sagen. Die Professoren werden natürlich darüber informiert, damit sie euch keine falsche Beurteilung geben."

„Dann können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Draco.

„Ja."

Ruckartig stand Draco auf, und verließ das Schulleiterbüro. Als Hermine ihm folgen wollte, meinte Dumbledore: „Ich weiß, dass es hart für Sie ist. Aber Sie werden sehen, dass es sich lohnt. Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich Ihnen das wirklich zumuten kann. Aber Ronald Weasley wäre nicht in Frage gekommen. Sie haben einen kühlen und kühnen Kopf Miss Granger. Benutzen Sie ihn. Er wird Ihnen helfen."

Trotz Dumbledores Worten fühlte Hermine sich geknickt. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Am besten wäre es doch gewesen, wenn Dumbledore Harry für diese Strafe ausgesucht hätte.

Seufzend sah sie sich um, als der Wasserspeicher hinter ihr den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro geschlossen hatte.

Sie musste Malfoy finden, und mit ihm reden. Sie hatte schließlich keine Ahnung wo der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war. Sie hatte praktisch überhaupt keine Ahnung von irgend etwas.

„Granger!", rief sie also den Gang entlang.

„Halts Maul, und schrei hier nicht so rum.", hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme hinter sich.

Malfoy zog sie ohne weiteres ins nächste Klassenzimmer, in welchem alte vermoderte Tische an die Wand gereiht standen, und seltsame Bilder an der Wand hingen. Der Raum war offensichtlich unverwendet. Einige Stühle standen in einem Halbkreis angeordnet in der Mitte des Raumes.

Hermine wurde von ihrer Raumerkundung unterbrochen, als sie hart gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde.

„Spinnst du?", schrie sie, und stieß Malfoy von sich, welcher prompt auf dem Boden landete. Trotz der surrealen Situation schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. „Du vergisst, dass du nicht mehr stärker bist als ich. Du steckst in meinem Körper, und wenn du versuchst, mich körperlich anzugreifen, dann greifst du praktisch nur deinen Körper an."

„Halt die Klappe, Granger.", zischte Draco. „HALT VERDAMMT NOCH EINMAL DIE KLAPPE."

Wild entschlossen stand Draco auf, und kickte einen Stuhl beiseite.

„VERSUCHE NICHT, MIR IRGENDWELCHE ANWEISUNGEN ZU GEBEN, DU WERTLOSES SCHLAMMBLUT. SIEHST DU ES NICHT? NEIN?"

Wie versteinert stand Hermine immer noch an der Wand. Die schamlose Beschimpfung hatte sie erst einmal gekonnt übergangen, so sehr war sie geschockt davon, wie hysterisch und laut ihre Stimme werden konnte.

„Ich, bin ein SCHLAMMBLUT. Das ist alles deine Schuld. Ich will meinen Körper wieder haben... verdammt... DU SCHÄNDIGST MEIN GANZES SEIN. ICH STECKE IM KÖRPER EINES SCHLAMMBLUTES. EINES WERTLOSEN VERGAMMELTEN SCHLAMMBLUTES. ICH MUSS KOTZEN. SIEHST DU, GRANGER? ICH BEKOMME KEINE LUFT MEHR."

Hermine starrte ihn immer noch voller Schock an, als Draco einen Stuhl nahm, und ihn mit ganzer Kraft gegen eines der Fenster schmiss, welches laut klirrend zerbrach. Wie ein Irrer schnappte er sich den nächsten Stuhl und warf ihn hart gegen die Tische.

„BRING MICH UM.", schrie er, und hielt ihr plötzlich ihren eigenen Zauberstab entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen. Malfoy weinte. Malfoy konnte nicht bei Verstand sein. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, irgendetwas.

„Jetzt bring mich um Granger, oder ich bringe dich um. Ich meine das Ernst! GRANGER! Du versaust meinen Körper, siehst du das nicht. Deine Seele steckt in meinem reinblütigen Körper, und meine Seele steckt in deinem wertlosen Schlammblutkörper. Nein, ich weiß es! Ich bringe mich selber um. Ja... ich muss..."

Weiter kam Draco nicht.

„ES REICHT!", schrie Hermine, und Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, und verpasste ihm einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, und sie spürte, wie seine Nase unter ihrer Hand brach. Das Blut spritzte auf ihren Umhang. „HALT DU DEIN MAUL.", schrie sie zurück. „Meinst du mir gefällt das hier? Es ist deine verdammte Strafe, nicht meine. Und ich werde einfach grundlos miteinbezogen. Du solltest dich schämen. Wir haben das ganz alleine dir zu verdanken. Würdest du nicht immer deine ach so große Klappe vorlaut öffnen, bevor du überhaupt nachdenkst was du tust, dann hätten wir dieses Problem hier nicht. Wir müssen einen Mittelweg finden, ist dir das klar? Wir müssen die Rollen spielen, solange bis Dumbledore gedenkt die Strafe aufzuheben!"

Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass auch Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, als sie furios fortfuhr: „Jetzt ist der Punkt gekommen, an dem du endlich einmal über deinen Schatten springen musst! Du musst damit klar kommen in meinem Körper zu stecken. Es ist ein Körper genauso wie deiner, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und wenn du gedenkst ihm auch nur etwas zuzufügen, dann hast du ein Problem, das sage ich dir. Und sag mir nicht, wie beschissen es ist, von nun an mit Harry und Ron herumzuhängen, denn das wirst du verdammt noch mal tun müssen, genau so, wie ich diese Parkinson an meinem Hals haben werde, verstehst du?"

Draco starrte sie wutentbrannt an. „Du hast mir meine Nase gebrochen, Granger.", wisperte er.

„Falls du es schon vergessen hast: Ich habe mir meine Nase gebrochen."

Hermine verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor ihrer Brust, einer ungewöhnlich flachen Brust, und dachte nach. Sie musste dieses Problem sachlich angehen, also zog sie zwei Pergamentrollen und eine Feder mit Tinte aus ihrer, besser gesagt Dracos Tasche heraus.

„Also.", sagte sie dementsprechend. „Wir müssen uns Notizen machen. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts von dir, und du weißt nichts von mir, und damit wir den Schein etwas leichter aufrecht erhalten können, müssen wir uns bestimmte Dinge festhalten. Am besten fangen wir mit-."

„Halts Maul.", zischte Malfoy. „Du versaust mir alles. Wirklich alles, Granger. Du hast keine Ahnung. Ich bin ruiniert."

Hermine knackte mit ihren Fingerknöcheln. „Entweder du gehst mit mir einen Kompromiss ein, oder ich muss dir leider noch mehr brechen."

„Du schadest dir nur selbst damit.", meinte Draco boshaft.

„Die Schmerzen hast du, oder?.. Na also, das ist es mir wert." Sie machte eine Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich sage dir jetzt die wichtigsten Dinge, und schreibe sie nebenbei für dich auf, damit du keine Extraarbeit hast."

Am Ende hatte Draco eine Liste, mit allen Dingen, was wo, wie und warum zu finden war, wie Hermine sich in der Regel verhielt, was für ein Verhältnis sie mit wem hatte, wann sie immer lernte, und dass sie kein Schach spielte.

„Etwas noch.", sagte Hermine. „Also, falls du meine Tage bekommen solltest. Das wird etwa in vier Wochen sein. Wenn wir Glück haben, steckst du bis dahin wieder in deinem Körper, aber wenn nicht, ist es sicherlich hilfreich zu wissen, wo du alles findest."

„Das will ich nicht wissen.", fauchte Draco.

„Malfoy, jetzt mal ehrlich. Die letzten vier Wochen hast du mir überhaupt nicht gefallen, aber du gefällst mir immer mehr. Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind, das keinen Lutscher bekommt."

Draco fühlte sich schlicht und einfach zu schwach, um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Sein Kopf tat ihm weh, und seine Nase blutete immer noch unaufhörlich. Er musste schleunigst in den Krankenflügel, ansonsten würde er verbluten. Außerdem hatte er den Drang sich eine Stunde lang unter die Dusche zu stellen. Wahrheitsgemäß konnte man sagen, dass er die Lage noch überhaupt nicht richtig begriffen hatte. Dementsprechend nannte er Hermine auch wesentlich unwichtigere Details aus seinem Tagesablauf. Sie wusste lediglich, dass er sich zu allen so ziemlich distanziert verhielt, und keinem irgend etwas anvertraute.

„Also!", meinte Hermine. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns am Freitag nachmittag treffen, das ist in vier Tagen, um genau zu sein. Am besten wieder hier in diesem Klassenzimmer. Du kannst den anderen sagen, Dumbledore wolle dich sprechen. Wir werden uns dann alles noch mal besprechen, und das Vertrauensschüleramt müssen wir auch noch mal klären."

„Ach genau.", erhob Hermine abermals das Wort. „Sag Harry und Ron, dass wir dringend zu Dumbledore mussten. Sie werden dich sonst wahrscheinlich stundenlang ausfragen, von wegen „Was hat er mit dir gemacht, dieses Frettchen?" und so weiter."

„War es das?", fragte Draco genervt.

„Ja, ich denke, das sollte alles sein."

„Dann kann ich ja jetzt in den Krankenflügel. Ich will nämlich nicht noch länger von deinem Blut besudelt werden."

„Oh, das kann ich korrigieren.", meinte Hermine hilfsbreit. Wenn schon, denn schon, dachte sie sich. Und so sprach sie einen Heilspruch über ihres Gegenübers Nase, und sie sah genau so aus, wie immer.

„Das warst du mir schuldig.", schnauzte Draco.

So stand er auf, und verließ den Klassenraum. Nachdem er Grangers Stundenplan angesehen hatte, musste er feststellen, dass er heute Nachmittag keinen Unterricht hatte. Ein Wunder, bei so vielen belegten Fächern.

Er beschloss nicht zum Mittagessen zu gehen, das würde er nämlich schlichtweg nicht verkraften. So begab er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum, mit dem Wissen, dass alle anderen noch die letzte Vormittagsstunde absaßen. So würde er etwas Zeit haben, sich umzusehen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach, zustand.

Nachdem er durch das Portraitloch geschlüpft war, schaute er sich um.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war äußert geräumig, und in rot und Gold gehalten. Hätte er sich denken können. Alles in allem, sah es sehr gemütlich aus.

Er ging hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal, warf sich auf sein Bett, und schloss die Augen.

Draco wollte an nichts denken. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sein Vater von ihm denken würde, geschweige denn seine Mutter. Er hatte einen Auftrag, den er erfüllen musste.

Seine Atemzüge wurden tiefer und gleichmäßig, bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

--

„Hermine?"

„Was?"

„Ich wollte nur mal nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht.", fuhr Ginny fort.

Draco schlug die Augen auf, und erstarrte. „Was machst du in meinem Bett, Weasley?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ah, tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht ganz auf der Höhe."

„So könnte man es nennen.", meinte Ginny und zog ihre Stirn kraus. „Der Fluch, den du von Malfoy abbekommen hast, kann ja nicht ganz Ohne gewesen sein."

Draco sah sie verwirrt an, als ihm ein Licht aufging. Dann lachte er unsicher. „Ja, mir war ganz schwindelig und so."

Ihm wurde langsam klar, dass er sich in diese Sache ganz schön hineinhängen musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass alles herauskam. Schließlich durfte es auch überhaupt nicht herauskommen. Und falls es herauskommen würde, wüssten alle, dass er in einem Schlammblutkörper steckte. Das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Schon gar nicht seiner Familie gegenüber.

„Du bist so kurz angebunden.", sagte Ginny, und rutschte zu ihr aufs Bett. „Geht es dir immer noch nicht gut?"

„Doch, es geht. Komm, wir gehen runter."

„Hermine.", meinte Ron, und sprang auf, als Draco mit Ginny die Treppe herunter kam.

Sie setzten sich zu Harry und Ron an den Kamin. Auf dem Tisch war ein Schachbrett aufgestellt.

Etwas wortkarg erzählte Draco ihnen, was passiert war.

„Es geht dir immer noch nicht richtig gut, oder?", fragte Ron nach.

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete Draco. Es schien ihm eine gute Idee, für heute mal eine halb kranke Granger zu spielen, die nicht voll auf der Höhe war.

„Das fehlte uns gerade noch, dass Malfoy dich verflucht hat.", fing Harry an. „Für mich ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er den ersten, der kein reines Blut hat, umbringt."

„Spinnst du?", fauchte Draco.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte dir nicht nahe treten.", beschwichtigte Harry, und tauschte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Ron.

„Ich meine, denkst du das wirklich?", fragte Draco.

„Was ist los mit dir, Hermine?", mischte sich Ron ein. „Harry sagt schon sein Anfang des Schuljahres, dass er den Verdacht hat, das Frettchen würde für Voldemort arbeiten."

„Ach tatsächlich?", sagte Draco kalt, und er ballte die zarten Hände zu Fäusten.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, Hermine. Ich denke du solltest dich ein wenig hinlegen, ich glaube du bist noch etwas verwirrt.", sagte Ron.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht verwirrt.", fauchte Draco.

Draco stand auf, und schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch. Er musste irgendetwas zusammenschlagen. Wieso gab es in diesem Schloss keine Gelegenheiten, sich abzureagieren. Unsicher was er tun sollte, stand er in einem der heute sonnendurchfluteten Korridore, als ihm eine Idee kam.

Er begab sich in den siebten Stock, in den Raum der Wünsche. Dort fand er, was er brauchte.

Ein Sortiment von Wurfdolchen, Schwertern, und diversen Kampfwaffen hingen an einer roten Teppichwand als er den Raum betrat. Die Gegenüberliegende Wand war geziert von einem riesigen Spiegel, bei dem er seine Bewegungen genauestens beobachten konnte.

Der Boden war ein Weicher Untergrund. Verschiedene Zielobjekte waren im Raum verteilt. Das war genau das, was er brauchte. Zuhause hatte er immer mit seinem Privatlehrer Schwertkampf, Fechten und Messerwurf trainiert, und es hatte ihm sehr geholfen, Aggressionen abzubauen.

So schnappte er sich ein paar der Instrumente, und begann zu üben.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Granger wohl kaum irgendetwas für ihre Kondition tat, denn er war sehr schnell erschöpft, doch sein Kampfgeist nahm dies nicht hin.

Da waren sie wieder, die Gedanken an diesen Körper. Ihm war als hätte er einen plötzlichen Hieb in seine Eingeweide bekommen. Er fühlte sich hundeelend. Ihm war, als würde er beinahe spüren, dass dieser Körper ihn krank machte. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich inzwischen Schweiß. Schweiß von einem Menschen, der es nicht wert war zu leben. Schweiß von Granger.

Draco sank schwer atmend auf den Boden, und blickte auf in den Spiegel. Die lockigen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Wäre es kein Schlammblut in dem er gerade steckte, hätte er es wahrscheinlich genossen in diesem Körper zu sein. Er hätte damit anstellen können, was er wollte. Doch seine Überlegungen führten schon dahin, ob er das mit dem Duschen nicht doch lieber lassen sollte.

Er wollte es nicht sehen, nicht spüren wie es war ein Schlammblut zu sein.

Dracos Magen schien sich nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Reflexartig schob er sich den Finger in den Hals, und übergab sich keuchend auf dem Boden, um das ungute Gefühl von sich zu entfernen.

Seine Schläfe pochte unaufhörlich. Das war alles nur Dumbledores Schuld. Er hatte ihn in diesen Körper gesteckt, als schien er geahnt zu haben, ihm so seine ganzen Pläne zu zerstören.

Doch eines war Draco sich sicher. Erst Recht jetzt, konnte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, Dumbledore zu ruinieren. Er musste nur noch wissen wie.

--

_Ich freue mich wieder auf nette Reviews!_


	5. Der Schock

Kapitel 5 

_Weissnich: ja, wenn ich dir das beantworten könnte, dann wäre ich ein Genie! ) _

_Leah-07: Du bist mir viel zu gefährlich... ) na ja, aber schließlich weiß eh nur ich schon im Vorhinein was passieren wird, und das bleibt unbeeinflusst von allen Thesen die irgend jemand aufstellt. )_

_oh ja, ich weiß, das hat lange gedauert, und das tut mir leid, aber ich verspürte nicht den Drang daran zu arbeiten. Ausserdem hat mir dieses Kapitel Ärger gemacht. Ich habe es immer wieder neu aufgesetzt, doch jetzt ist es da!_

--

Hermine hatte die ersten zwei Tage passabel gemeistert, fand sie zumindest. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Malfoy relativ wenig mit anderen Leuten zu tun hatte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte so abweisend wie möglich mit jedem sein, egal, ob es Blaise, Pansy oder sonst irgendjemand war, der sie ansprach, und genau das tat sie auch.

Es war allerdings wie sie sich eingestehen musste, sehr schwer. Sie fühlte sich nach diesen zwei Tagen schon sehr einsam. Ihr Kater Krummbein fehlte ihr auch. Wenn sie wenigstens ihn in den Kerkern gehabt hätte, wäre ihr das Leben bei den Slytherins wahrscheinlich etwas leichter gefallen. Sie hasste es, immer kalt und abweisend zu jedem zu sein, doch sie musste es, das wusste sie.

Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie nach dieser Zeit in Malfoys Körper sich die Seele aus dem Leibe schreien würde, um ihre Stimme endlich wieder richtig benutzen zu können. Sie fand die Vorstellung lustig, am See unten zu stehen, und zu schreien was das Zeug hielt.

„Was grinst du so komisch?", fragte Blaise, als sie am späten Nachmittag in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer saßen. Hermine hatte einige Bücher aufgeschlagen und machte sich Notizen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen trotz allem ihren Lernplan einzuhalten.

„Nichts, Zabini.", schnauzte sie. Blaise konnte sich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie gerne sie sich mit ihm unterhalten hätte, auch wenn er ein Slytherin war. Doch sie würde sich nur verraten.

„Du benimmst dich schon seit Dienstag so seltsam.", fuhr Blaise fort.

„Du weißt das so genau?", fragte sie spitz. Insgeheim stellte sie sich vor, wie sie wieder eine ihrer typischen Streitereien mit Ron hatte, um Malfoy bissig genug zu imitieren.

„Nein, ich tu nur so.", meinte Blaise arrogant.

„Weißt du, du störst mich beim Lernen."

„Du lernst nie so oft."

„Dann habe ich eben erst jetzt damit angefangen.", fauchte sie zurück.

Sie wünschte sich nun doch, keine Konversation mit Zabini angefangen zu haben.

„Gib es zu, das hat wieder etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun.", meinte Blaise gefährlich leise.

Hermines Herz begann zu pochen. Was würde Malfoy jetzt dazu erwidern?

„Ja natürlich hat es etwas damit zu tun.", antwortete sie, den Blick immer noch fest auf ihre Notizen geheftet.

„Du gibst es also zu?"

Wütend drehte sie sich um und stand auf. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht kleiner als Blaise war. „Eigentlich nicht, Zabini. Und jetzt halte endlich dein blödes Mundwerk und stör mich nicht. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Du hast einen Auftrag von „ihm" bekommen, ich weiß das ganz genau. Mensch, verdammt Draco, wir waren einmal die besten Freunde, und seit du diesen Sommer zurückgekommen bist, habe ich keine Ahnung mehr von dir. Du verschwindest andauernd in der Nacht. Du hast Augenringe, die du heimlich mit einem Zauber verschwinden lässt. Meinst du, das merke ich nicht? Du bist ein penetrantes Arschloch geworden. Ganz ehrlich. Wüsste ich nicht, dass es dir momentan zu schlecht geht um mich zu verprügeln, würde ich dir das überhaupt nicht sagen! VERDAMMT!"

Blaise kickte in die Seite seines Bettes. Hermine war zu verdattert etwas zu sagen. Sie stand einfach nur da. Langsam wurde sie wütend, ständig von Slytherins angeschrieen zu werden.

„Dass du Pansy ohne jegliche Gefühle fickst, kann mir ja egal sein, aber du hast sie an die Wand geschlagen. Tickst du noch richtig? Du bist echt verdammt egoistisch geworden. Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was es für ein Auftrag ist, den du von Voldemort bekommen hast!"

„Ich dachte, nur Gryffindors tragen ihr Herz auf der Zunge?", entfuhr es ihr seltsamerweise gekonnt.

„Lenk nicht ab.", zischte Blaise. „Sag mir was es ist."

Hermine bekam Angst. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was als nächstes geschehen würde, und so rannte sie einfach aus dem Zimmer, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand in den Gängen.

Sie musste Malfoy finden, unbedingt. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was ihr an den Kopf geworfen wurde. Innerlich machte sie eine Notiz alles Harry zu erzählen. Sie wagte es nicht mehr so sehr an Harrys Verdacht zu zweifeln, da sogar Malfoys Zimmergenosse so dachte.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, und lief bewusst Malfoy- haft durch die Korridore der oberen Stockwerke. Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen, als ihr eine Idee kam. Wieso war ihr das nicht schon früher eingefallen. Das war der ideale Moment um zu überprüfen, ob Malfoy das Dunkle Mal trug. Hastig krempelte sie den Ärmel ihres linken Armes hoch.

Sie hatte alles über Zauber die Male verdeckten gelesen, denn Malfoy war bestimmt nicht so dumm, es nicht abzudecken.

Als sie jedoch alle Zauber, von denen es sehr wenige gab durchprobiert hatte, wusste sie nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte, dass sie das Dunkle Mal nicht entdeckt hatte.

--

„Hermine willst du das mit dem Schach wirklich nicht versuchen?", fragte Ron. „Ich meine, du hast es doch noch nie versucht, oder?"

„Nein.", sagte Draco gelangweilt.

„Lass sie, Ron.", mischte Harry sich ein. „Du willst sowieso nur jemanden, der gegen dich verliert."

„Wie bitte?", schnaubte Draco. „Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie gut ich im Schach bin, im Gegensatz zu dir,... Harry."

„Seit wann, denn?", fragte Ron.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja versteckte Talente?", fuhr Draco Ron an.

„Das will ich sehen, also doch eine Runde Schach?"

„Nein."

„Hey Hermine. Du kannst nicht zuerst damit angeben, dass du Schach spielen kannst, und dann plötzlich kneifen.", sagte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ach.", meinte Draco, und lachte gekünstelt. „Das sollte ein Scherz sein, seit wann versteht ihr so wenig Spaß?"

„Ich frage mich, seit wann du so einen Spaß verstehst:", zischte Ron beleidigt und stand auf.

Ron reagierte in Sachen Hermine immer schnell etwas gereizt. Harry sah ihm bedauernd nach, als er in den Schlafsaal verschwand.

Als Ron die Treppen in den Schlafsaal hinaufgestiegen war, wandte Harry sich zu Hermine.

„Was ist mit dir Los, Hermine?"

„Mit mir?"

„Ja."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Draco gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass Potter plötzlich so nahe bei ihm war. Insgeheim stellte er sich vor, ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken.

„Du kommst mir so seltsam vor."

Malfoy quittierte nur einen verwirrten Blick. Harry fuhr fort: „Das kann es doch wohl nicht sein. Ich meine, Ron war in Sachen Taktlosigkeit immer schon etwas mehr begabt als andere, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du plötzlich mit den gleichen Waffen zurückschlägst."

„Du übertreibst.", sagte Draco schlicht.

Harry wurde langsam mulmig zu Mute. Ihm kam vor, als würde er Hermine nicht mehr kennen. Es war praktisch noch nie vorgekommen, dass er mit ihr nicht einer Meinung war, und den Hintergrund in ihren Äußerungen nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Willst du jetzt mit mir streiten, Harry?", spottete Draco.

„Ich.. nein... ich meine, was soll das? Du kannst das wohl nicht im Ernst meinen, oder?"

„Ich habe mir einfach einen Spaß erlaubt.", stöhnte Draco genervt auf.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob du dir eben einen Spaß erlaubt hast, sondern es geht um das Prinzip.", sagte Harry ernst.

„Red nicht mit mir, als ob ich ein Kleinkind wäre. Du kannst ja nicht einmal einen Trank brauen."

Draco merkte, wie er seine Bemerkungen einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte, und wie sein eigentliches Vorhaben den Bach hinunter ging.

„So?", fuhr Harry ihn an, und stand auf. Potter hörte es wahrscheinlich nicht gerne, auf diese Art von Granger beleidigt zu werden.

„Ja, SO.", gab Draco zurück.

Plötzlich war Harry ihm so nahe, dass Draco sogar dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte. Er spürte, wie Harry ihm seine beiden Hände an die Sessellehne presste, und war sich sicher, dass er das nicht getan hätte, wenn noch jemand anders im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen wäre.

„Das tut mir Leid Hermine, aber du bist nicht du selbst. Ich weiß, dass es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hat, und wenn ich erst den Beweis dafür habe, dann wird er sehen wohin er kommt. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir sagen willst, was los mit dir ist, also finde ich es selber raus.", zischte Harry, und ließ abrupt Dracos Handgelenke los.

Draco hätte sich schlagen können. Er hatte alles verbockt, das war ihm klar. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, damit die beiden Gryffindors ihm wieder das Vertrauen schenkten.

Geknickt sank er noch etwas tiefer in seinen Ohrensessel, als er sicher war, dass Harry oben im Schlafsaal angekommen war.

--

„Warum habt ihr nicht auf mich gewartet?", fragte Draco, als er sich zu Harry und Ron an den Frühstückstisch setzte.

„Weil du normalerweise auf uns wartest.", meinte Harry kalt.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Draco prompt. „Ich weiß, ich hätte gestern nicht so aufbrausend sein sollen. Ich bin einfach ziemlich gestresst momentan. Ich bekomme das mit dem Lernen einfach nicht so hin, wie ich es gerne wollte."

Dracos gut zurechtgelegte Entschuldigung wirkte allerdings nur bei Ron, welcher nun etwas freundlicher dreinblickte.

„Weißt du was ich mich frage.", meinte Ron. „Seit wann isst du Tomaten zum Frühstück, Hermine. Ich habe immer gedacht, du magst die nicht?"

„Du hast dich getäuscht.", sagte Draco.

„Bist du schwanger?", sagte Ginny zum Spaß.

Draco ließ darauf hin prompt sein Messer fallen. „Bist du wirklich schwanger?", fragte Ron im Flüsterton nach.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle, Wiesel? Ich bin nie im Leben schwanger. Von wem auch. Es weiß doch jeder, dass ich mich von niemandem anfassen lasse."

„Was?", rief Ron, und brach in einen Lachkrampf aus.

Ginny und Harry allerdings tauschten nervöse Blicke.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Ron.

Er kassierte einen genervten Blick von Draco, als sie den Korridor zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entlang liefen.

„Wo laufen wir gerade hin, Ron?", fragte er spitz.

Fragezeichen bildeten sich auf Rons Stirn.

„Hast du lustige Pilze geschluckt, oder so?", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Genau, Weasley. Hast du lustige Pilze geschluckt.", ertönte Malfoys Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Malfoy.", zischte Harry.

„Potter, großer Potter. Du hast deinen Geliebten doch nicht etwa vergiftet?", höhnte Hermine. Sie hatte sich kurzerhand entschlossen, Malfoy zu beweisen, dass sie seinen Ruf nicht schädigte. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie heute Nachmittag noch eine Besprechung hatten.

--

Harry ging diese Sache mit Hermine einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Jetzt im Nachhinein kam er sich total albern und dreckig vor, dass er ihr am Vortag so auf den Leim gerückt war.

Er war noch nie handgreiflich gegenüber seiner besten Freundin geworden, und es tat ihm schrecklich leid. Aber das seltsame Gefühl ließ ihn auch jetzt nach dieser Wachrüttelnden Begegnung nicht los. Es war gewesen, als ob Hermine nicht mehr sie selbst war. Er wusste, dass sie zumindest gestern Abend nicht sie selbst gewesen war.

Das machte ihm Angst, und Wut braute sich in seinem Magen zusammen. Es musste etwas mit Malfoy auf sich haben, genauer gesagt mit dem Fluch, den er auf Hermine abgefeuert hatte. Das alles hatte er schon mit Ron besprochen, und dieser hatte ihm vollends zugestimmt. Doch er hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass er glaubte, dass es mit Voldemort zu tun haben könnte, da dieser immer noch der stocksteifen Ansicht war, dass Malfoy mit Voldemort nie einen Pakt eingehen würde.

„Sie ist nicht mehr normal.", sagte Ginny leise, als sie am Nachmittag gemeinsam in der Bibliothek saßen. Ron machte sich angenehmerweise an Lavender Brown ran, so konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten.

Harry hatte ihr haarklein wiedergegeben, was sich die letzten Tage ereignet hatte. Er wusste, dass sie eine der besten Ansprechpartnerinnen, abgesehen von Hermine, war.

„Nun hör zu.", fuhr er fort. „Malfoy arbeitet für Voldemort, ich weiß das. Er hat diesen Fluch bewusst auf Hermine abgefeuert. Klar er hätte es auch an einem anderen Tag machen können, aber diese Gelegenheit kam ihm gerade Recht. Ich glaube er hat nun Zugriff auf sie, und kann sie manipulieren."

„Hm...", meinte Ginny, doch bevor sie ansetzen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern, traf Harry der Schlag.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore.", sagte er hastig.

„Wieso, was ist jetzt los?", fragte Ginny völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Ich weiß es. Das kann nicht... nein, niemals. Was- Was wenn? Nein. Das ich das nicht gleich bemerkt habe."

So ließ er Ginny in der Bibliothek sitzen, und spurtete los, um in das Büro von Dumbledore zu kommen.

--

_Reviews? ... hm.. ja bitte!_


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

_zissy: hm... das wirst du in diesem Kapitel erfahren. Jaja.. )_

_äh, ja und danke an alle, die mir sonst noch reviewt haben. Ich weiß, das hat lange gedauert, aber das nächste Kapitel ist dafür schon fast fertig!_

* * *

„Das glaube ich nicht, Harry."

„Aber.. ich meine.."

„Sei dir sicher, dass Voldemort seine Finger nicht im Spiel hat. Ich hätte das sofort bemerkt.", versuchte Dumbledore Harry zu beruhigen.

„Sie verstehen mich falsch. Alles deutet darauf hin, und keiner glaubt mir auch nur ein Wort. Ich weiß, dass Malfoy für Voldemort arbeitet, und ich weiß auch, dass er Hermine manipuliert hat. Und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass womöglich Voldemort von ihr Besitz ergreift. Es wäre der perfekte Plan für ihn."

Dumbledore seufzte. Es fiel ihm schwer Harry auf diese Weise anzulügen, doch er tat es zu Harrys Bestem. „Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen, dass dieser Fluch Hermine sehr schwer getroffen hat, Harry. Es kann immer noch vorkommen, dass sie verwirrt ist, und nicht bei sich steht. Es ist ein sehr komplizierter Fluch den sie abbekommen hat, aber das sollte dich nicht daran hindern, sie zu mögen."

„Ja, nein, .. ich meine, sie war so anders. Verstehen Sie? Sie hatte genau diese kalten Augen. Sie war nicht sie selbst. Ich,... ich will nicht, dass Voldemort sie besitzt. Und es war eben so, als würde er das tun."

„Harry, jetzt hör mir gut zu. Voldemort ist genauso wenig in den Mauern von Hogwarts, wie ich je auf den Mond fliegen werde."

Resigniert gab Harry nach. „Aber wenn es so ein schwerwiegender Fluch war, den Hermine abbekommen hat, warum wurde Malfoy dann nur damit bestraft, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen?"

Nun schmunzelte der Schulleiter. „Du stellst also meine Entscheidungsfähigkeit in Frage?", sagte er jedoch ernst.

„Nein, das.. ich stelle Ihre Entscheidungsfähigkeit nicht in Frage.", erwiderte Harry empört.

„Nun gut, dann wird es dich auch nicht mehr interessieren.", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Harry Dumbledore ungläubig an. Das konnte jetzt wohl nicht alles gewesen sein.

„Dann haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja.", gab Harry zurück.

„Harry, ich meine das nicht böse. Ich weiß deine Besorgnis zu schätzen, das musst du wissen. Ich habe noch nie eine deiner Äußerungen nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, und das tue ich jetzt auch nicht. Aber es gibt keinen Grund sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen. Wirklich nicht."

--

Harrys schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn nach diesem forschen Gespräch noch mehr als zuvor. Er hatte Hermine vollkommen zu Unrecht so schlecht behandelt, und musste sich unbedingt bei ihr entschuldigen.

Ginny hatte ihn sofort als er aus dem Büro des Schulleiters gekommen war abgefangen, und sich bei ihm erkundigt, allerdings recht temperamentvoll. Harry hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so beleidigt reagieren würde, wenn er sie stehen ließ.

Schließlich fand er Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron schien immer noch in der Bibliothek bei bestimmt ganz dringenden Sachen beschäftigt zu sein.

„Hermine?", meinte er leise.

„Hm..?", gab Draco zurück.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Schon in Ordnung!", sagte Draco. Er wunderte sich, dass Potter plötzlich nicht mehr beleidigt war, aber das konnte ihm nur Recht sein.

„Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung.", fuhr Harry geknickt fort, und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Draco ließ den Besagten nicht aus den Augen. Wenn er es Recht einordnete, dann wollte sich Harry wegen des Gestrigen Gesprächs entschuldigen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Potter so ein Arschkriecher war. Eigentlich war es ihm nach der Reaktion von heute Morgen so vorgekommen, als müsste er sich bei Harry entschuldigen.

„Nein, es ist echt in Ordnung.", sagte Draco. „Ich fühle mich eben nicht besonders gut."

Je schneller er Harrys Vertrauen zurückgewinnen konnte, desto besser. Harrys Züge bildeten ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Weißt du.", sagte er. „Ich habe einfach irgendwie Angst."

„Wovor?", fragte Draco interessiert.

„Nun, ich denke irgendwie andauernd, Voldemort könnte von euch allen Besitz ergreifen. Natürlich müsste ich wissen, dass Ginny die erste ist, die so etwas merken würde, aber es macht mir doch Sorgen. Ich weiß genau, dass „er" versuchen wird, mich durch euch zu kriegen."

Draco starrte Harry an, und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Davor hast du tatsächlich Angst?", fragte er.

Es war das erste mal, dass Harry dieses Thema überhaupt ansprach. „Er hat mich auch durch Sirius geholt, und er weiß, wenn er euch holt, ich euch nachgehen werde. Ich war so blöd, Hermine."

Ungläubig sah Draco sein Gegenüber an. Er erkannte, dass Harry sehr damit rang, ihm das zu sagen. Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass er je in dieser Position sitzen würde, dann hätte er denjenigen ausgelacht. Es wäre ihm mehr als absurd vorgekommen, sich vorzustellen, dass Potter jemals traurig sein könnte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord das schafft. Ich meine, er kommt nicht ohne Hilfe von innen in die Mauern von Hogwarts, und wer will ihm diese Hilfe denn geben?", sagte Draco, und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

„Malfoy.", antwortete Harry strikt.

„Wieso glaubst du das?", fragte Draco, und versuchte seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Das habe ich dir schon oft erklärt. Außerdem weiß ich das einfach. Und er hat versucht dich durch diesen Fluch zu manipulieren. Dieser Typ hat irgendetwas am Laufen. Er will die Todesser in die Schule bringen, oder er will irgendjemanden umbringen. Ich weiß das."

„HALT DEIN MAUL!", rief Draco, und war aufgesprungen.

Geschockt blickte Harry auf. Hermine schien sich zu sammeln. „Du kannst nicht einfach irgendwelche Leute einfach so zu etwas verurteilen.", meinte Draco. „Du hast keine Beweise, oder etwa doch?"

„Ich hatte noch nie irgendwelche handfesten Beweise, wenn es um solche Sachen ging. Es waren immer nur Spekulationen, und das weißt du genau so gut wie ich.", verteidigte sich Harry. „Aber ich glaube dieses Thema wird sowieso nie in Einstimmigkeit enden."

„Da hast du wohl Recht.", sagte Draco, und setzte sich wieder. „Aber du kannst trotzdem nicht einfach in der Weltgeschichte umher wandern, und Leute grundlos verdächtigen."

„Es gibt sehr wohl Gründe, ihn zu verdächtigen."

„Wie du meinst."

Draco massierte sich die Schläfen. Er hoffte, dass es nicht eine allzu ungewöhnliche Gestik von Granger war. Er verstand nicht, warum Potter es immer wieder schaffte, ihn so zum Ausrasten zu bringen. Eigentlich war er nur Coolness von sich selbst gewöhnt, egal welche Kommentare über ihn losgelassen wurden.

--

„Snape scheint ja nicht besonders gut auf Malfoy zu Sprechen zu sein.", sagte Ron, nach einer nervenaufreibenden Stunde Zaubertränke.

Inzwischen waren schon wieder zwei Wochen vergangen, und Harry fand, dass alles viel zu schnell ging. Mit den Hausaufgaben hinkten er und Ron Meilenweit hinterher, und zu aller Wunder, hatte auch Hermine ein wenig nachgelassen. Ihre Mitarbeit im Unterricht ließ oftmals zu Wünschen übrig. Das seltsame daran war jedoch, dass es keinen der Professoren kümmerte.

„Und ich bin nicht gut auf Snape zu sprechen. Malfoy kümmert mich da reichlich wenig. Warum muss Slughorn auch ausgerechnet heute krank im Bett liegen. Ich meine, Dumbledore hätte uns diese zwei Freistunden locker lassen können, immerhin haben wir eh schon genug zu tun. Da brauch ich nicht noch extra Unterricht von Snape.", empörte sich Harry.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, Kumpel. Aber trotzdem ist es etwas komisch, dass Snape Malfoy wie na ja, Dreck behandelt."

„Hm...", erwiderte Harry. Im war es zuwider jetzt über Malfoy nachzudenken. Sein ganzer Kessel war ihm durch die Luft geflogen und explodiert, nur weil Snape hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Dabei hatte er gedacht, nie mehr von Snape in Zaubertränke unterrichtet zu werden.

„Ach übrigens.", warf Harry ein. „Du hättest mir auch früher sagen können, dass du auf Lavender stehst."

Ron lief rot an, und lächelte nervös. „Naja, hehe, ich wusste ja nicht, dass dich das so interessiert."

„Aber hallo? Du bist mein bester Freund."

„Ja, auf jeden Fall war es nicht so gemeint.", entschuldigte sich Ron.

„Was war nicht so gemeint?", fragte Draco nach, der gerade zu den beiden gestoßen war. Er war unter dem Vorwand noch in die Bibliothek zu müssen verschwunden.

„Ach, nichts.", meinte Ron gedehnt.

„Komm schon.", sagte Draco.

„Nichts für Mädchen.", sagte Harry. Draco warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu, sagte jedoch mit heiterem Ton: „Was soll das heißen?"

„So undurchsichtig war das jetzt doch nicht, oder schon?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich dachte immer, ich weiß alles über euch.", erwiderte Draco.

Harry begann zu lachen, und kriegte sich kaum mehr ein. „Uh, Hermine, in bestimmten Bereichen weißt du wirklich wenig."

Draco schaute Harry von der Seite her an. Seltsamer Weise fühlte er sich von Potters Lachen berührt. Trotz allem spürte er, wie ihm plötzlich warm ums Herz wurde, und ihm wurde erst als sie in der großen Halle saßen bewusst, dass er plötzlich lauthals mit Harry mitgelacht hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, es war einfach so geschehen. Er hatte einen Lachkrampf bekommen, und er hatte gespürt, wie sich seine dauernde Angespanntheit plötzlich für einen Moment gelöst hatte.

Wütend stopfte Draco sich das Kartoffelpüree in den Mund. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Er konnte doch jetzt wohl nicht im Ernst einfach so die Kontrolle über sich verloren haben. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Frustriert blickte er zu Harry hinüber, der sich gerade angeregt mit Ron unterhielt.

Ein kleines Hochgefühl durchfuhr seine Venen.

Ja, das war es. Es war überhaupt nicht falsch gewesen mitzulachen. Das war genau das, worauf sein Plan hinaus lief. So musste es sein.

--

So kam es, dass Draco mehr Zeit mit Harry verbrachte, denn je.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich Ron und Harry wohl daran gewöhnt, eine etwas seltsame Hermine bei sich zu haben.

Harry jedoch machte diese Veränderung sehr zu schaffen. Aus einer sanften und klugen Hermine, war eine Hermine geworden, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Er fand das eigentlich auch nicht weiter schlimm. Eigentlich erschreckte es ihn, dass er sie fast noch mehr zu mögen schien, als vorher. Und er war dahinter gekommen, dass er sie anders mochte als früher.

Es machte ihm Angst. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was für ein wundervoller Mensch sie eigentlich war. Viel wundervoller, als er es je gedacht hätte. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas vollkommen falsches am Gange war. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch es machte ihm noch mehr Angst, als alles andere. Und da war Ron. Schon alleine deswegen kam ihm das alles so falsch vor. Er wusste, dass es die gute Freundschaft zerstören würde.

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco sanft, und berührte Harry am Arm.

Harry schrak aus seinen Grübeleien hoch. „Nichts.", murmelte er.

Draco setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Es war wieder einer der Momente, an denen sie ohne Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. „Ist es wegen Du- weißt- schon- wem?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht pausenlos an ihn denken, oder doch? Es macht dich fertig."

„Ich weiß."

„Es macht mich auch fertig.", gab Draco zu, und kniete sich vor Harry hin, welcher in einem der Ohrensessel saß.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Zu wissen, dass alles sofort zu Ende sein könnte. Meine Eltern, weißt du. Sie sind Muggel. Sie werden welche von den ersten sein. Ich bin deine beste Freundin, und er wird alles daran setzen, dich von innen her aufzufressen."

Harry seufzte. „Sag das nicht."

Draco stützte sich mit den Armen auf Harrys Schenkeln ab.

Harry brachte es nicht fertig seiner besten Freundin in die Augen zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie mussten so gut es ging zusammenhalten.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sollte. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Es ist zu gefährlich, aber ich kann nicht anders.", wisperte Draco.

Er richte sich etwas auf, und hauchte Harry einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Ehe Harry sich versehen konnte, war das Mädchen in den Schlafsaal abgerauscht.

Perplex saß er nun da, und bemerkte nicht, dass ihn die zwei wutentbrannten Augen seines besten Freundes schon eine ganze Weile beobachteten.

* * *

REVIEWS! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 

_Danke für die Reviwes... an wen auch immer... hehe, sorry, hab gerade zu wenig Zeit..._

_Also ich muss sagen, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel nicht zufrieden bin, da es so viel Handlung enthält, und wahrscheinlich hektisch wirkt..._

_Allerdings freue ich mich auch riesig, da ich mit meiner Story an einem lang ersehnten Punkt angekommen bin!_

_...leset... _

* * *

Zwei Tage später wachte Harry schwer atmend auf. Ein wahnsinniges Gewicht drückt gegen seine Brust, und als er die Augen aufschlug sah er, dass Ron auf ihm saß.

„Ron?", brachte er keuchend hervor. „Was zum Teufel soll das?"

Wage fiel Harry ein, dass Ron gestern kein einziges Wort mit ihm geredet hatte. Plötzlich spürte er die Hände seines besten Freundes an seinem Hals. „Ron?... Was tust du da?"

„Was ich da tue?", zischte Ron. „Die Frage ist, was tust du mit Hermine? Was soll das werden, hm? Willst du wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken, indem du dir Hermine schnappst? ANTWORTE GEFÄLLIGST! HERMINE REDET SEIT VORGESTERN KEIN EINZIGES WORT MEHR MIT MIR!"

„Ron, hör sofort auf, so kann man nicht vernünftig reden.", keuchte Harry. „Erst Recht nicht, wenn du jetzt anfängst mich zu erwürgen."

Ron ließ abrupt von ihm ab, und stiefelte dann wie eine Furie im Schlafsaal umher. Es war Samstag, und beinahe schon Mittag. Die anderen waren längst aufgestanden.

Der Kopf von Ron sah so aus, als würde er sofort platzen.

„Ron.", meinte Harry behutsam. „Von was redest du? Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer."

Insgeheim hatte Harry schon eine sehr genaue Ahnung was in Ron vorging. Er musste Wind von ihm und Hermine bekommen haben.

„Komm mir nicht wie das Unschuldslamm.", rief Ron. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Harry."

„Was?"

„Du und Hermine... Ich habe euch gesehen, zwei mal.", sagte Ron wütend. „Wie kannst du das tun. VERDAMMT. WIE KANNST DU?"

Rons Stimme war plötzlich zwei Oktaven höher. Sie glich beinahe einem Quietschen. „Du hast sie geküsst, Harry. Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kannst du das hinter meinem Rücken tun. Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht ertrage."

„Ach ja? Und deswegen musst du mich im Schlaf halb erwürgen, oder wie? Oh Mann, Ron. Du sagst du hast uns beobachtet, oder? Dann ist dir bestimmt auch aufgefallen, dass Hermine sich mir vollkommen aufgedrängt hat. Ich weiß sehr genau, dass das unsere Freundschaft zerstören würde, wenn ich mit ihr ein Verhältnis hätte, aber erklär das doch bitte mal unserer liebenswerter Freundin. Sie hat sich innerhalb der letzten Wochen um 180 Grad gedreht, ich erkenne sie nicht wieder."

„Aber ihr habt euch geküsst.", wisperte Ron.

„Ich wollte das nie, und das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Mann Alter, ich könnte mich nie in sie verlieben. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich."

Harrys magern zog sich bitter zusammen. Er log seinen besten Freund auf grausamste Weise an. Er hatte sich in Hermine verliebt, aber er würde sein Wort halten, und nicht mit ihr ausgehen. Er hatte sich Hermine abgeschworen, und das schon von Anfang an. Auch wenn es ihm weh tat, er wollte seine Freundschaft mit Ron erhalten.

„Ich halte das nicht aus.", sagte Ron erschöpft. „Seit Tagen, nein es kommt mir schon vor wie Wochen, da bist nur noch du der Mittelpunkt in ihrem Leben. Sie schenkt mir keine Beachtung mehr. Harry, als ich euch da sah, bin ich voll ausgetickt. Ich habe geglaubt, ich sehe nicht richtig."

„Ron, es ist nicht so, wie du geglaubt hast.", versicherte Harry.

„Verdammte Scheiße, das weiß ich doch.", sagte Ron mit bröckelnder Stimme. „Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, echt. Aber, weißt du, ich liebe diese Frau... ich habe es endlich eingesehen. Es ist nicht Lavender die ich will. Ich habe immer schon nur Hermine gewollt-. Aber sie haltet mich seit neustem für ein Stück Dreck. Seit sie ihre Gefühle für dich entdeckt hat, bin ich nur Luft."

In Rons Augen standen Tränen. Harry sah ihn geschockt an.

„Das... ich, Ron, das tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry.  
"Ich weiß, Mann. Du würdest nie etwas von ihr wollen."

Harry kam sich schrecklich vor. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt vom Nordturm runter gesprungen. Er hatte immer schon geahnt, dass Rons Gefühle für Hermine mehr als Freundschaft waren, aber das aus Rons Mund zu hören tat weh.

--

„Und?", meinte Hermine fürsorglich.

„Ich komme mir vor, als ob ich eine Windel anhätte."

„Du könntest auch einen Tampon verwenden."

„So weit kommt es noch.", zischte Draco.

„Naja, immerhin weißt du jetzt, wie sich Mädchen einmal im Monat fühlen."

„Granger, mich interessiert es nicht im geringsten wie sich Mädchen wann auch immer fühlen. Ich frage mich nur, wieso ausgerechnet ich in diesem Körper stecken muss."

„Wenigstens fragst du dich das.", sagte Hermine spöttisch. „Und, schon draufgekommen.?"

Dracos Nerven waren am Ende. „Auf was soll ich draufkommen? Warum ich in diesem Körper stecke? Warum ich jetzt ausgerechnet noch dein Blut in meiner Unterhose haben muss?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Ehrlich, Granger. Du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Dumbledore will mich damit bestrafen, aber er weiß nicht, dass er den größten Fehler überhaupt begeht. Im Endeffekt bestraft er sich damit mehr als mich."

„Ah, wieder einmal nur Sprüche klopfen, und nichts dahinter, was Draco?"

„Granger, was interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

„Jetzt mal im Ernst.", begann Hermine. „Hast du noch nie einen tieferen Sinn hinter dieser Strafe gesehen?"

„Doch. Ich kann Potter ruinieren.", meinte Draco halbernst.

„Bist du so naiv, oder tust du nur so?", zischte Hermine.

Hermine hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, sie könnte einmal im Leben eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit Draco Malfoy führen. Und sie glaubte weiterhin daran.

„Ich tu nur so, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Kann man nur einmal ein menschliches Gespräch mit dir führen?", fragte Hermine.

„Keine Chance. Ich bin ein Schlammblut, tut mir leid."

„Mensch, Draco, das hier ist kein Spiel, indem es darum geht wer oder was man ist.", sagte Hermine, und sah ihr eigenes Äußeres eindringlich an.

Als Draco nichts erwiderte fuhr sie fort.

„Ich weiß alles Draco. Und Dumbledore hat es schon von Anfang an gewusst, als du die Schule im Herbst wieder betreten hast. Diese Strafe ist deine Chance, alles besser zu machen. Albus glaubt an dich, Draco. Er ist sich darüber vollkommen im Klaren, dass er dich näher an dein Ziel bringt, indem er dich in meinen Körper steckt. Er lässt dich jede noch so kleine Information über mich Harry und Ron herausfinden. Ja, sogar über den Orden kannst du alles erfahren. Aber kapierst du das nicht?

Er lässt dich wissen, wie es ist, auf der anderen Seite zu sein, auf einer Seite, bei der sich jeder seine eigene Meinung bilden kann. Einer Seite, die unbeeinflusst von irgendwelchen sinnlosen Ideologien ist. Dumbledore will, dass du weißt, wie es ist, Harry Potter zu sein. Wie es ist, all den Ruhm zu haben, den man gar nicht will. Er möchte, dass dir klar wird, dass du ein eigenes Leben führen kannst, und nicht deine Familienehre zu retten brauchst.

Alles was du empfindest, ist Eifersucht auf Harry. Eifersucht auf alle, die zufrieden sind mit ihrem Leben. Und jetzt willst du Macht, oder glaubst sie zu wollen, aber du weißt, dass es dich in den Ruin führen wird. Dumbledore will, dass du nicht mehr eifersüchtig bist, sondern siehst, dass jeder Mensch egal welcher Abstammung einfach ein Mensch ist."

Draco lachte hohl auf. „Du hast keine Ahnung.", spie er. „Ich werde euch verraten, und du kannst nichts tun, Granger. Diese vier Wochen haben mich kein Stück geändert. Es sind meine Ideologien die ich vertrete. Ich lasse mir von niemanden irgendetwas einreden, schon gar nicht von Dumbledore. Ich liebe meinen Vater und meine Mutter. Weißt du, ich liebe sie, und ich würde alles für sie tun."

„Du bist in der Zwickmühle, Draco. Dumbledore hat uns aufgetragen, das Leben des jeweils anderen zu führen. Und ich führe dein Leben. Ich weiß alles über dich. Dein Plan wird nicht funktionieren, Draco. Deine Mutter hat mir Dinge anvertraut, die du nicht weißt. Verrätst du uns, so verrate ich dich."

„Das tust du nicht, Granger."

„Oh doch. Du führst zwar mein Leben, aber du kennst mich nicht. Und eigentlich geht es bei dem Ganzen darum, dass du mich und mein Umfeld kennen lernst. Aber du wehrst dich mit aller Kraft dagegen, und probierst auch noch einen Plan auszutüfteln. Du hast keine Ahnung davon, dass du dich schon lange verrannt hast, in deiner närrischen Einbildung. Und wenn du es jetzt noch nicht weißt. Es wird dir weh tun, und zwar mehr als alles andere. Es wird dich auffressen, und das nur, weil du dich gegen meine Existenz gewehrt hast."

„Zh..", machte Draco.

„Ich frage mich, wieso ich überhaupt meine Zeit verschwende, um dir zu helfen. Ich habe kein einziges Dankeschön bekommen. Nie. Und du kannst wohl kaum bestreiten, dass ich dir mehr geholfen habe, als irgendwer anders. Du bist so erbärmlich. Wenn du jemals denkst, dass Worte von Mädchen doch eine Bedeutung haben können, dann erinnere dich an meine. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Wirklich. Mehr als das, was du mir zeigst."

--

Draco hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich Hermines Worte auch nur einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Am besten würde er einfach mit Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, und ein wenig quatschen. Wenn Hermine also aufs Ganze ging, dann konnte er das genau so gut tun. Und das tat er.

Er würgte die kleine Stimme, die ihm im Hinterkopf sagen wollte, dass er sich über das was er tat nicht im Klaren war, ab.

Er wollte nicht wissen, dass er dabei war, all seine Prioritäten die er je gehabt hatte über Bord zu werfen.

--

„Also.", wisperte Harry. „Ich werde ihr am besten nach dem Abendessen klar machen, dass das nicht so weiter gehen kann. In den letzten paar Tagen hat sie sich eh zurückgehalten, aber ich glaube ich muss das ein für alle Mal klarstellen."

Ron nickte, auf Harrys Aussage hin. Es war wieder eine Woche vergangen, und Harry kam alles so verworren vor. Hermine hatte ihn nicht mehr angefasst, worüber er äußerst froh gewesen war. Er hätte es sich nicht leisten können, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er hatte Ron praktisch geschworen, nichts von Hermine zu wollen. Allerdings hatte er die Zweisamkeit mit Hermine ab und zu mit angenehmen Gesprächen genossen, was er allerdings nicht als Verbrechen ansah.

„Hey.", meinte Harry. "Wir haben schon ganz andere Sachen gemeistert."

„Stimmt schon.", sagte Ron.

„Ich frage mich allerdings, wo sie überhaupt ist."

„Bestimmt in der Bibliothek.", meinte Ron. „Da ist sie doch immer, wenn sie das Essen verpasst."

„Weißt du was.", fragte Harry. „Ich gehe sie jetzt suchen, damit ich sie womöglich alleine abfangen kann, und such mir ein Plätzchen um das mit ihr zu klären."

„Alles klar."

So stand Harry auf, und ging aus der Großen Halle in die Bibliothek, wo er Hermine jedoch nicht fand. Er entschloss sich, zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen, und dort zu warten.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war Hermine dort anzutreffen, wo sie in ihrer Lieblingsecke des Raumes saß, und Schulaufgaben erledigte.

--

Draco saß schon wieder vor dem Brief, den er eigentlich gestern schon geschrieben hatte, und las ihn immer wieder durch. Rundum ihn waren haufenweise Bücher gestapelt, aus denen er heute noch lernen musste.

Er studierte darüber nach, was er in den Brief geschrieben hatte.

Würde er ihn tatsächlich abschicken, so wäre es eine Entscheidung die sein ganzes Leben verändern würde. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn Loben bis zum geht nicht mehr, und so bräuchte er, so erhoffte er es sich, nicht einmal Dumbledore umzubringen.

Allerdings waren im Hintergrund noch Hermines Worte. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie Recht hatte. Er konnte keine Informationen preisgeben, ohne dass sie es im Nachhinein nicht auch tat. Es würde wahrscheinlich eine Woche dauern, bis sie Wind davon bekam, was er getan hatte, also musste er entweder dafür sorgen, dass sie aus dem Spielfeld geräumt wurde, oder er in Sicherheit aus dem Schloss kam.

Je mehr er aber darüber nachdachte, desto bewusster wurde er seiner Chance die er jetzt hatte. Er könnte dem ganzen Druck entfliehen. Draco hatte sich auch eingestanden, dass er sich sehr wohl verändert hatte. Nämlich er hatte gesehen, was es bedeutete auf dieser Seite zu stehen, auf Dumbledores Seite zu stehen. Und jetzt lag es nur an ihm, in welche Richtung er sich fallen ließ.

Hermine schien so in Gedanken, dass Harry ungehindert bis auf ein paar Schritte hinter sie herantreten konnte.

Plötzlich schrak sie so aus ihren Gedanken hoch, dass das Pergament welches vor ihr lag, schwungvoll auf den Boden segelte.

„Verdammt, Harry. Was soll das. Mensch, hast du mich erschreckt." , keuchte Draco.

„Sorry.", meinte Harry, und bückte sich um das Pergament aufzuheben.

„Warum warst du nicht beim Essen.", fragte er.

Draco starrte gebannt auf das Pergament in Harrys Hand, und hoffte inständig, er würde es nicht ansehen. „Ich mag die Ruhe, das weißt du ja. Da kann ich mich immer am Besten auf meine Aufsätze konzentrieren. Wenn du ihn mir jetzt bitte wieder geben würdest."

Fordernd streckte Draco die rechte Hand aus, doch Harry trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wenn du gerade bei Zaubertränke dran bist, dann kannst du mir hel-...", Harry blieben die Wörter im Hals stecken, als er den Blick auf das Pergament richtete, um zu prüfen, woran Hermine gerade arbeitete.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was mit grüner Tinte auf dem Pergament stand.

„Harry, ich möchte das jetzt wirklich wieder haben.", sagte Draco leicht ängstlich, und stand auf.

Harry trat abermals ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Augen flogen ungläubig über die Lettern. Er brauchte gar nicht alles zu lesen, um zu wissen, um was es ging. Er schaute auf den Fuß des Briefes, und starrte die Unterschrift an:

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_REVIEWS?_


	8. Wut

_Es hat ewig gedauert... über einen Monat. Aber zurVerteidigung muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen, dass das Kapitel schon vor einem Monat geschrieben stand, nur dass mein Computer dann irgendwie tot war... nun,... wie auch immer..._

R&R > das heißt **"Read and Review" **_... nun es würde mich freuen..._

oh... hehe ich liebe dieses Kapitel... jaja...

* * *

Kapitel 8

Lahm blickte Harry auf zu Draco. „Malfoy.", wisperte er.

Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Sie starrten sich an, und mit einem Male tat sich eine riesige Kluft vor Harry auf. Emotionen, die ihm völlig fremd waren, stürzten auf ihn ein, und drohten ihn zu ersticken. Er fühlte sich in einen Wirbel gerissen, der ihm alle Eingeweide herauszog, und doch bewegte er sich kein bisschen.

Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen, und Ginny hatte ihn gewarnt. Es war eine Sache, dass er selbst ein schlechtes Gefühl bei „Hermine" gehabt hatte, aber er hatte Ginnys Worte einfach schlichtweg überhört.

Seine ganzen Befürchtungen und Ängste, Gefühle und Meinungen hatte er Malfoy anvertraut, dem gegen den er geglaubt hatte zu kämpfen. Und er hatte ihm nicht nur alles anvertraut. Nein, wegen ihm war seine ganze Freundschaft mit Ron auf dem Spiel gestanden, denn er hatte sich in Malfoy verliebt. In eine Hermine, die in Wirklichkeit Malfoy war. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er hatte alles in die Hände des Dunklen Lords gespielt, und jetzt hielt er den Beweis dafür in den Händen.

Im Stillen wusste er, dass er Malfoy nicht einmal unbedingt einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Er, Harry Potter hatte sich selbst in diese Sache hineingeritten. Er hatte seinem schlechten Gefühl nicht vertraut, und war Blind durch die Gegend gelaufen.

Draco stand immer noch einfach so da, und starrte zu Harry zurück. Es war vorbei. Er war aufgeflogen, und jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er gerade eben zerstört hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass es kein Spiel war. Die Emotionen, welche sich in Harrys Augen widerspiegelten, waren zum verzweifeln.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben tat es ihm leid. Alles was er getan hatte, tat ihm leid.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry.", flüsterte er. „Es tut mir so Leid."

Harrys Betäubung löste sich als ein Monster in ihm erwachte, und die Überhand gewann. „Du kleines, ekelhaftes Miststück.", zischte er, und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Er versuchte sich zu sammeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH!", schrie er den Tränen nahe. „WO IST HERMINE? WAS HAST DU MIT IHR GEMACHT? HAST DU SIE IN IRGENDEINE BESENKAMMER GESTECKT?"

„Sie ist in meinem Körper.", sagte Draco kleinlaut, und versuchte den Zauberstab an seiner Kehle zu ignorieren. Harrys Augen spieen Feuer. Fast glaubte Draco eine machtvolle Aura um Harry zu spüren.

„UND WIESO IST SIE IN DEINEM KÖRPER?"

„Es ist meine Strafe.", brachte Draco hervor. „Dafür, dass ich mich nicht ehrlich bei dir entschuldigt habe."

„Jetzt sag mir bloß nicht, dass Dumbledore da etwas gedreht hat.", spie Harry.

„Hat er."

„WAS?"

Harry brauchte irgendetwas, dass er jetzt zerschmettern konnte. Er wandte sich von Draco ab, und schritt im Gemeinschaftsraum Auf und Ab. Das Ganze war alles Dumbledores Idee gewesen? Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu überschlagen.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Harry laut, und blieb stehen. „Ich will mit dir überhaupt nicht darüber reden. Ich bringe dich zu Dumbledore, und der wird das regeln, genau."

Mit großen Schritten ging er auf Draco zu, packte ihn fest an den lockigen langen Haaren, und zog ihn hinter sich her. Seine Hand hielt er dabei nach unten gestreckt, so dass Draco verrenkt, und mit dem Kopf nach unten Harry nachstolpern musste.

Harry spurtete aus dem Portraitloch, als Draco den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

„WAS IST?", rief Harry wutentbrannt. „KANNST DU NICHT MEHR LAUFEN?"

Er hielt seine Hand fest in den lockigen Haaren vergraben und zog Draco hoch. Draco stieß einen Schrei aus. „Du tust mir weh.", wisperte er.

„Weißt du was?", zischte Harry, und zog den Körper seiner Freundin zu sich heran. „Sei froh, dass du in ihrem Körper steckst. Wäre das nicht der Fall, so hätte ich dich längst windelweich geprügelt, und das kannst du mir glauben. Obwohl,... dafür wäre ich mir zu Schade."

Mit voller Kraft stieß Harry Draco von sich Richtung Treppe. Draco konnte nicht mehr anhalten, und stürzte. Als Harry an den Treppenanfang trat, sah er Draco wie ein Häufchen Elend am Ende der Treppe lag. Es waren mindestens 20 Stufen, die er gefallen war.

„STEH AUF!", schrie Harry. „Ansonsten bist du doch auch nicht so schwach."

Draco blickte Harry aus Hermines Augen an, und stand auf. Furios rannte Harry nach unten, und packte Draco wieder hart an den Haaren.

Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Schulleiterbüro.

Das Abendessen musste mittlerweile vorbei sein, denn es kamen ihm einige Schüler entgegen, die ihm und Draco mit entsetztem Blick auswichen. Ihm kam der Weg wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, und nachdem er dem Wasserspeicher das Passwort genannt hatte, stürmte er die letzten Stufen zum Büro hinauf, riss die Türe auf, und Stieß Draco hinein, welcher unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

Dumbledore blickte Harry perplex entgegen. „Was kann ich für euch-..."

„Malfoy!", rief Harry, und deutete auf Hermines Körper. Sogleich knallte er das Pergament, welches Draco geschrieben hatte auf den Pult. „WAS SOLL DAS?"

„Harry.", fing Dumbledore an. "Bleib ruhig. Bei allem, was ich dir jetzt sage, bleib ruhig."

„Ruhig bleiben?", rief Harry, wobei sich seine Stimme fast überschlug.

„Okay, Harry. Mr. Malfoy hat Miss. Granger keinen Schaden zugefügt. Er hat sie weder verschleppt, noch war es je in seiner Absicht, in ihrem Körper zu stecken. Es ist meine Verantwortung was alles in den letzten fünf Wochen passiert ist. Es war Mr. Malfoys Strafe, dass..."

„Ich weiß, dass das seine Strafe war. ABER ES HAT IHN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT IM GERINGSTEN BESTRAFT!."

„Bleib liegen, Malfoy.", rief Harry, als er Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben.

„Harry?", sagte Hermines Stimme erstaunt. „Bei Merlin. Das kann jetzt nicht wahr sein."

„Mrs. Granger? Gute Reise gehabt?", fragte der Schulleiter.

„Draco hat sich entschuldigt?", fragte Hermine zurück.

„Das muss wohl so sein.", lächelte Dumbledore, und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

Harrys Hirn begann zu schalten, und ein Licht ging ihm auf. „Hermine?", fragte er. Der Ärger war kurz wie verflogen.

„Ja, was denkst du denn?"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mich darüber zu freuen, dass du wieder du bist. Wo warst du gerade, als du noch nicht hier warst?", sagte Harry hektisch.

„In der Bibliothek."

Über Harrys Gesicht huschten gefährliche Schatten, und seine Mine verdüstertre sich. Hermine deutete es richtig. „Nein, nein, nein. Harry, das tust du nicht. HARRY!"

Doch Harry war schon aus dem Büro des Schulleiters verschwunden. Besorgt blickte Hermine Dumbledore an. Dieser deutete auf das Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Das hat Draco nicht getan.", rief Hermine, als sie einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte.

„Sonst wäre der Brief sicherlich nicht in meinen Händen. Faktum ist aber, dass Harry ihn dabei erwischt haben muss, wie er den Brief geschrieben hat."

„Harry wird ihn umbringen.", rief Hermine hysterisch, und drehte sich um, um Harry zu folgen.

„Mrs. Granger! Es ist eine Sache zwischen ihnen. Du kannst ihnen dabei nicht helfen, nicht jetzt."

--

Man hätte meinen können, Harry flog die Treppen hinunter.

Schwer atmend erreichte er die Bibliothek und trat ein. Es schienen nicht mehr viele Schüler da zu sein, was wohl daran lag, dass es schon Acht Uhr Abends war.

„Malfoy?", rief er.

„Wenn ich bitten darf, machen Sie hier nicht so ein Lärm.", tadelte ihn Mrs. Price, die Bibliothekarin.

„Ja, ich weiß, meine Stimme könnte die Bücher ja zu Tode erschrecken.", maulte Harry, und rauschte an ihr vorbei, um die Regalgänge auf Malfoy zu überprüfen.

„Das lasse ich mir hier nicht bieten.", schimpfte die alte Frau empört.

„MALFOY, ICH WEISS, DASS DU HIER BIST.", brüllte Harry, und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Die quietschende Stimme von Mrs. Price tat ihr übriges um seine Wut anzuheizen.

„JETZT ABER WIRKLICH. RAUS HIER AUS MEINER BIBLIOTHEK."

Die Schulbibliothekarin spurtete hinter Harry her, der in jede Ecke spähte.

„Lass uns raus gehen, Harry.", meinte Draco, der plötzlich wie eine Erscheinung an der Tür stand.

Harry wandte sich um, und seine Wut flammte mehr denn je auf. „Du, wagst es tatsächlich mir unter die Augen zu treten?", fragte er hasserfüllt.

„Du hast mich schließlich gerufen."

Das war zu viel. „UND SCHON WIEDER EINE BLÖDE KLAPPE HABEN, WAS MALFOY?", schrie Harry, als er auf Draco losging und ihn aus der Bibliothek stieß.

„JETZT REICHT ES! IHR BEIDE KOMMT MIT MIR ZUM SCHULLEITER.", kreischte Mrs. Price.

„HALTEN SIE IHR MAUL!", schrieen Harry und Draco wie aus einem Munde zurück, und deuteten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf sie.

Prompt drehte sie sich um, und knallte die Türe der Bibliothek zu. Man konnte leise Schluchzer aus dem Bücherreich hören. Doch es war nicht in dem Interesse der Jungen, sich jetzt um eine aufgelöste Bibliothekarin zu kümmern.

Harry wandte sich wieder zu Draco und rief: „_Expelliarmus"!. _

Draco hätte es wissen müssen, reagierte jedoch zu spät, und wurde mit einer brutalen Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert. Harry fing dessen Zauberstab geschickt auf, warf ihn dann jedoch achtlos den Gang hinunter.

Dann stürzte er auf Draco, und schlug ihm in den Magen. Mehrere Male, bis der Blonde keuchend und hustend zu Boden sank. Er wehrte sich nicht.

„Du bist so ein kleines Stück Scheiße.", zischte Harry. „Lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass diese Informationen Voldemort nie erreichen werden. Du bist so Tot, Malfoy. Ich mach dich Kalt, das schwör ich dir."

Es war still. Gefährlich still. Harrys Drohung kroch durch Dracos Knochen, und erreichte sein Herz, wo sie sich wie eine eiskalte Hand darum schloss.

„Das tust du nicht.", sagte er schwach, und sah nach einer halben Ewigkeit mit seinen eisgrauen Augen zu Harry auf. „Du kannst das nicht. Ich weiß das."

Langsam kniete sich Harry vor Draco hin, und hob mit einer Hand dessen Kinn an. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen, und begann dann wie ein wahnsinniger zu lachen.

„Malfoy, sag du mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht!"

„Hör auf damit, Harry."

Draco konnte es nicht ertragen den Goldjungen von Gryffindor so abgedreht zu sehen. Es schien, als verlor Harry bald den Verstand.

„Du tust das nicht, Harry.", wisperte er. „Du weißt genau, dass du nicht so bist, wie sie. Und ich bin es auch nicht. Ich hätte dich nie verraten. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich habe dich kennen gelernt, und ich weiß jetzt wie es ist,... ja wie es ist, auf einer Seite zu sein, in der das Blut nicht zählt."

„HALT DEIN MAUL.", schrie Harry heiser. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Und aus Verzweiflung schlug er Draco abermals in den Magen, und brach ihm die Nase. Er wollte das alles nicht hören, und er wollte es nicht wissen.

„Du bist so abscheulich. Wie kannst du es noch wagen, mir so etwas zu sagen? Das steht dir nicht zu. Du arbeitest für Voldemort, und heute hast du das nur all zu gut bewiesen!"

Draco lag Blut spuckend auf dem kalten Marmorboden des alten Schlosses, doch Harry nahm keine Rücksicht. Er ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf, und Draco ließ ihn gewähren.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, als plötzlich ein erstickter Schrei vom Treppenabsatz kam.

„Harry, hör auf.", rief Hermine verstört, und rannte auf die Jungen zu. Sie packte Harry und schleifte ihn ein paar Schritte von Draco weg.

„Was tust du da?", wisperte sie.

Harry begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, und sagte: „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm."

Auch wenn Hermine wusste, dass Harry nicht vollkommen bei sich war, verpasste sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die ihn einige Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ.

Sie kniete sich zu Draco hin, und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Scheiße.", murmelte sie.

Schnell sprach sie einen Spruch, der ein Memo hervorzauberte, das die Medihexe bat, schnellstens hier her zu kommen. Hermine hatte sich diesen Trick vom Ministerium der Zauberei abgeschaut.

„Und du hilfst ihm noch?", fragte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Es reicht, Harry. Du kannst dich von mir aus so beschissen fühlen, wie du willst, aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel.", meinte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Seit wann bist du so kaltherzig? Du bist keinen Deut besser, als Draco es jemals war. Und es ist zufälligerweise meine Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin den Mitschülern zu helfen, also kann ich ihn hier wohl kaum verrecken lassen, so wie es dir ja wohl am Besten passen würde."

Hermine erwischte immer die außergewöhnlichsten Zeitpunkte um Standpauken zu halten, doch es brachte Harry dazu, nachzugeben. Er stand da, und beobachtete das Geschehen, als Mme. Pomfrey kam und Draco mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers in den Krankenflügel mitnahm. Hermine erklärte ihr kurz und bündig das, was sie für nötig hielt, und schon wuselte die Medihexe davon.

„Komm, wir gehen.", sagte Hermine etwas erschöpft. „Du brauchst Schlaf. Denk nicht darüber nach. Geh duschen, und leg dich dann ins Bett. Morgen sieht die Sache schon ganz anders aus, und wir können in Ruhe darüber reden."

„Hm.."

* * *

_Ich würde mich um ein paar Reviews freuen... ihr könnt auch Morddrohungen schreiben oder so, aber schreibt irgendetwas. Danke!_


End file.
